Fate Absolute Blade Works
by Riuk25
Summary: Secuela de Unlimited Blade Works. 20 años despues de la 5ta guerra del Santo Grial, Shirou Emiya y su familia se verán involucrados en una oscura y misteriosa batalla plagada de fanstasmas del pasado, secretos y misterios a la vez que desentraña la naturaleza de la llamada "Proyección Absoluta"
1. Prólogo

**Fate Absolute Blade Works**

 **Prologo: La muerte de un Héroe**

Débiles ruidos podían escucharse apenas, era especialmente una madrugada callada donde ni siquiera un solo grillo se atrevió a perturbar el silencio de aquella noche de luna llena. Frágiles corrientes de viento acariciaban las ramas de los árboles, al soplar el viento una hoja se despegó de la rama cayendo lentamente a los pies de una persona que yacía allí, y que al parecer simplemente estaba contemplando el cielo.

Esa persona era un hombre, un hombre joven de cabello rojizo que no parecía exceder de los veinte y tantos años, ese hombre era Emiya Shirou.

Hace ya varias semanas que no podía dormir, por lo que terminó adoptando el pequeño pasatiempo de caminar en las madrugadas, talvez en busca de relajación o talvez de una respuesta que le devolviera la paz que había sido sutilmente robada junto con su capacidad de conciliar el sueño, estaba en una complicada situación y no es como si tuviera alguien con quien hablar de esto. Bueno… Tal vez sí, pero esa única persona no estaba en condiciones según lo que él pensaba para preocuparse en esas cosas. La verdad es que no deseaba ser una molestia y mucho menos preocuparla, ella no estaba pasando por un buen momento, últimamente tenía que lidiar con los problemas relacionados a la maternidad, en pocas semanas iba a ser madre y su estado de ánimo en estos últimos meses de gestación no ha sido de lo mejor. Él también iba a ser padre dentro de poco y extrañamente este hecho era el detonante de su dilema.

Toda su vida había deseado ser un héroe justiciero, siempre luchó por aquel ideal y era algo en lo que no podía estar equivocado, ese era su objetivo sin importar que, dicha determinación lo había llevado a derrotar a una versión futura de sí mismo años atrás, lo que demostraba que pese a ser un ideal prestado y talvez iluso no podía estar equivocado. Pero por alguna razón estaba olvidando su ideal, ya no quemaba con tanto fervor en su alma ¿por qué sentía ese enorme deseo de permanecer junto a su futura esposa y ese bebé que pronto nacería más que nada? Tanto que lo hacía preguntarse si en verdad quería salir a salvar el mundo o quedarse junto a sus seres queridos y protegerlos.

Cerró su puño derecho con fuerza y bajó la mirada al suelo.

No puedo estar equivocado. – Susurró.

En ese momento recordó todas las aventuras que ha vivido con ella, en especial aquellas que empezaron a ocurrir 8 meses atrás, cuando se enteró que iba a tener un bebé. Y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una mueca de risa al recordar todas estas memorias ¿ha sido divertido después de todo no?

Poco a poco sin notarlo había dejado de apretar su puño abriendo lentamente la mano.

Suspiró. –Creo que es hora de volver a casa. –dijo en voz baja luego de suspirar.

Mientras Shirou caminaba de regreso a la residencia Emiya, que era donde actualmente estaba residiendo no pudo evitar notar lo calmada y tranquila que era esta parte de Ciudad Fuyuki, era todo lo distinto a Londres que a veces parecía no dormir. Después de vivir poco más de 3 años en Londres se sintió bien volver a casa después de todo. Aun así al final esta gran ciudad le terminó dejando un pequeño regalo de despedida que descubriría 2 semanas más tarde luego de haberle dicho adiós.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Hace dos semanas que Shirou y Rin habían vuelto de Londres a Ciudad Fuyuki, durante esas dos semanas Rin había llevado a Shirou de un lugar a otro, dicho en propias de palabras de ella "Redescubriendo la ciudad" lo que ya era costumbre para el joven de cabello rojizo, y más que una costumbre, le agradaba ir con ella a todos lados, era entretenido después de todo.

Y bueno no se podía olvidar el entrenamiento… O al menos eso ella siempre decía.

 ** _Dos semanas después…_**

Eran las 7:00 am y como era normal cada mañana Shirou se dedicaba a preparar el desayuno sin ningún tipo de prisa, disfrutando de la mañana antes que su tutora despertara, aunque no era enteramente de su gusto quedarse en la Residencia Tohsaka, tampoco se quejaba, estaba con ella y con eso le bastaba.

Casi media hora después el desayuno estaba listo mientras Shirou lo servía, la figura de una pálida y aparentemente enferma Tohsaka Rin lo espantó de repente.

¿Te pasa algo Tohsaka?- Preguntaba Shirou con cierta preocupación y asombro en su rostro, al ver a la chica.

-No, Estoy bien, solo estoy un poco mareada, debe ser que tengo hambre nada más.- decía la heredera de los Tohsaka aun somnolienta, mientras dejaba salir un pequeño bostezo.

Shirou a pesar que se tranquilizó un poco, no podía dejar de pensar que algo andaba mal, la noche anterior por alguna extraña razón Rin le había pedido que no durmieran en la misma habitación como lo llevaban haciendo hace casi un año, pero no se extrañó mucho, desde ese periodo de tiempo habían dormido separados repetidas ocasiones, la mayoría de ellas porque Rin estaba furiosa y lo quería lejos. Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor la noche anterior ella no parecía enojada, más bien parecía tener prisa.

-Eh! Shirou ¿en qué piensas?

-No, nada de importancia jejeje. Oye Tohsaka deberías sentarte a desayunar antes que se enfrié.

-¿Eh? , bueno tienes razón.

Rin se sentó a la mesa lentamente y con cara de pocos amigos, mira y de reojo a su novio el cual aún tenía esa cara de preocupación que ella no podía entender, solo estaba un poco mareada, no es para tanto, ¡Por favor! Ella no era una niñita, además a veces era molesto que el fuera tan sobreprotector.

Shirou notó que Rin parecía un poco molesta, y al parecer estaba pensando algo, bueno eso fue hasta que se percató lo que había en el plato, cuando bajo y vio el desayuno occidental que tanto le agradaba de huevos revueltos y tostadas francesas, su cara se puso pálida de repente acto seguido coloca ambas manos sobre su boca a la velocidad de un rayo, luego al sentir el olor de aquel rico desayuno penetrando su olfato, sus mejillas se inflaron y se tornaron moradas, haciendo que la chica saliera huyendo de escaleras arriba hacia el baño a toda velocidad.

Todo esto pasó en un segundo, Shirou aún no reaccionaba a lo que había sucedido del todo, su instinto natural fue más rápido, el cual hiso que casi inmediatamente ella saliera disparada, el fuera detrás escaleras arriba.

Cuando Shirou pisó el último escalón pudo ver en el pasillo como Rin entraba rápida y frenéticamente hacia su habitación, el siguió su paso a toda velocidad hasta entrar en esta, una vez dentro de la habitación, Shirou examinó rápidamente todo el interior y al no ver a su compañera comenzó a mirar desesperadamente hacia todas direcciones.

De repente se escuchan ruidos provenientes del cuarto de baño que estaba dentro de la habitación, al percatarse Shirou se dirige a toda prisa hacia este esperando finalmente dar con Rin.

Pero la puerta estaba cerrada…

¡Rin! ¿Qué sucede, estás bien? –Decía Shirou mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-¡Estoy Bien! –Gritó la pelinegra –No moles…. Pujj.

-¡Déjame entrar!

-No, idiot… Pujj.

Una vez más la chica no pudo terminar su frase a causa de las náuseas, esto último solo inquieto más a al joven Emiya el cual no pudo contenerse y terminó por derribar la puerta.

Al entrar al baño Shirou la pudo al fin encontrar. La chica estaba de rodillas en el suelo justo en frente del excusado, sus brazos temblaban y su respiración se podía notar agitada. En menos de un segundo Rin hiso un movimiento y cerró con fuerza la tapa del inodoro.

¡Eres un bestia!, derribaste la puerta. -decía la joven jadeando mientras le dedicaba una fría y asesina mirada al pelirrojo.

-Lo... Lo siento, pero estaba muy preocupado por ti.

-¿No podías simplemente esperar a que saliera?

-No, cuando se trata de ti, no.

Rin suspira y recuesta la cabeza sobre el excusado ya cerrado.

-Shirou, a veces pienso que te preocupas demasiado por los demás, y bueno… creo que en especial por mí. –decía la Tohsaka mientras miraba con un semblante triste el suelo.

-Contigo es diferente, simplemente el hecho de saber que corres peligro, me enloquece y no puedo contenerme, si algo llega a pasarte no volvería a ser el mismo.

Rápidamente el semblante de Rin cambió de enojado a calmado, esta vez mirando a Shirou con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias Shirou, contigo me siento más segura.

Ambos sonrieron tiernamente, Shirou caminó tranquilamente hacia ella, la ayudo a ponerse de pie y finalmente la llevo hasta su cama donde Rin terminó por dejarse caer.

Quédate aquí iré por un vaso de agua a la cocina. –Rin asintió, en secreto le encantaba ser consentida por él, todavía a sus 22 años él la hacía sentir como una niña pequeña.

 ** _Una semana después…_**

* * *

Tic tac, Tic tac, era lo único que Shirou podía escuchar, una débil luz de luna se filtraba por entre las cortinas como única iluminación en la oscura recamara, eso era todo lo el que podía ver. Aquel olor a frutas que le encantaba invadía su olfato siendo así lo único que podía oler. Ella, su suave respiración, su cuerpo acurrucado en el de él, su cabeza justo encima de su pecho desnudo, Y eso, eso era todo lo que él podía sentir.

¿Shirou estas despierto?

-Sí, pensé que ya estabas dormida.

-No, solo pensaba en el algo.

-¿En qué?

-No me siento del todo segura de decirte esto.

-Entiendo… , Tohsaka, enserio me preocupas, toda esta semana te has portado extraño.

-Es un poco molesto que después de tanto tiempo juntos, solo en raras ocasiones me llames por mi nombre.

-Supongo que solo me acostumbré, o talvez solo me guste llamarte por tu apellido, Rin.

-Eres un idiota, No sabes lo afortunado que eres de que te eligiera como mi aprendiz, como mi novio, como mi compañero.

-Si tienes razón… Soy afortunado de tener a una chica como tú a mi lado.

-Borra esa tonta sonrisa de tu rostro.

-Como sabes que estoy sonriendo, está muy oscuro y si ese no fuera el caso ni siquiera has levantado la vista para verme sigues recostada sobre mi pecho.

-No necesito verte para saberlo.

-¿Tú también sonríes no?

-No.

-Tohsaka…

-Tú ganas, si estoy sonriendo, ¡pero que conste que es una sonrisa muy débil!

Unos segundos de silencio después…

-Shirou, ¿sabes que todas las familias de magos necesitan un heredero no es así?

-Emmm si. Po…

-La familia Tohsaka tendrá un nuevo heredero. –dice Rin, sin darle oportunidad a Shirou de hablar.

-Espera, con eso te refieres a….

-Si, a eso. –Murmura con aparente pena la Tohsaka.

-¿Y quién será ese heredero? Preguntaba inocentemente Shirou.

En un violento movimiento Rin se despega su cabeza del pecho del pelirrojo, saliéndose de entre sus brazos y gritando. – ¡Estoy Embarazada! ¡Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo! Grrrrrr.

-Eh? -Shirou retrocede al recibir tal sorpresa, incorporándose rápidamente y sentándose sobre la cama, enciende la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche junto a la cama viendo así a una aparentemente enojada Rin cruzada de brazos y dándole la espalda.

" _entonces voy a tener un hijo con Tohsaka, esto es nuevo para mí"_

Mientras Shirou pensaba Rin guardaba silencio, aun dándole la espalda y cruzando los brazos.

-Tohsaka Rin, en realidad nunca te equivocas. –Rin continuaba inmutada. –Es cierto lo que dijiste soy un hombre muy afortunado, primero me escogiste para que fuera tu aprendiz, luego tu novio y ahora como el padre de tu hijo. –Shirou toma una pausa y suspira. - Aunque estoy sorprendido, debo confesarte que nunca imaginé tener un bebé con la chica más asombrosa, inteligente y hermosa del mundo.

Rin permanecía en silencio cruzada de brazos, al ver esto, Shirou bajo la mirada sintiéndose apenado, pero a la velocidad de un rayo algo tocó sus labios y lo abrazó, era ella, era la mujer que amaba.

Secándose las lágrimas y sonriendo tiernamente ella le susurro -¿Eres un desastre como hombre lo sabes?

-Supongo que soy tú desastre. –decía el pelirrojo mientras sonreía.

Rin también sonrió y poco a poco terminaron fundiéndose en un beso.

Sus dulces labios, eran lo único que él podía saborear.

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

* * *

Un sonriente Shirou se daba cuenta que ya estaba de regreso en casa, ¿fueron tan placenteros los recuerdos que el camino a casa había parecido inexistente? –pensó para sí mismo. No lo debatió mucho, entró silenciosamente a la casa cuidando no despertar a nadie, caminó automáticamente hacia su habitación sin encender una sola luz, conocía más que nadie aquel camino, no por sus recientes caminatas nocturnas, tampoco por los antojos de media noche de Rin, era algo de toda la vida.

Al entrar en su recamara la vio, estaba dormida, tan hermosa como siempre, su largo cabello negro alborotado entre las sabanas, y su pronunciado vientre no se quedaba atrás. Por alguna extraña razón recordó aquel día en la escuela, en que toda su vida cambió, gracias a la joven mujer que yacía allí dormida.

Gracias Tohsaka Murmuró.

Y Así los días pasaron lentamente, hasta que una tarde nublada...

Hace un poco de frio el día de hoy, decía el joven Emiya mientras metía a los bolsillos de su chaqueta ambas manos. Regresaba del trabajo como lo hacía cada tarde desde hace varios meses. Fue su idea conseguir un buen sustento para preparar todo lo relativo a la llegada del bebé, por más que Rin insistiera en que eran magos y eso no era algo digno, ella terminó aceptándolo. Él podía llegar a ser alguien bastante terco incluso más que ella. Además mientras él no estaba Sakura cuidaba de ella, eso lo ayudaba a trabajar con más tranquilidad.

Al llegar a la residencia Emiya Naturalmente Shirou avisa que ya está en casa, pero nadie le contesta.

Que extraño, ¿Hay alguien en casa? –No hay ninguna respuesta.

Va hacia la cocina, luego a las habitaciones, finalmente al patio, pero ni señales de vida. Confundido vuelve a la sala de estar y nota algo que no había notado cuando entro hace un momento, sobre la mesa había una un papel con algo escrito, lo tomó, al instante de leerlo sale disparado de la estancia dejando la nota atrás, esta decía:

" _Nos fuimos al hospital, Rin rompió fuentes, atentamente Taiga y Sakura"_

¡Mierda! Debo apresurarme, Shirou saca su teléfono móvil de entre sus bolsillos sin bajar la velocidad a la que iba corriendo, marca un número y se lleva el celular a los oídos, -¡Vamos contesta!

-Shirou, que bueno que llamas Rin está dando a luz.

-¿Fuji-nee en dónde están?

-En el hospital de Shinto

-Voy para allá.

\- ¡Apresúrate o te mataré!

Shirou cuelga el teléfono. Corre lo más rápido que puede, pero hay una manera de ganar más velocidad y él la conocía.

Usa magia de fortalecimiento en sus piernas, ganando así más fuerza y resistencia, esto resulta ya que llega al puente que conecta con el Distrito de Shinto en poco menos de 5 minutos, a esta hora era inútil tratar de tomar un taxi o algo por el estilo, el transito estaba saturado, por lo que correr era lo más prudente para avanzar.

En pocos momentos Shirou se encontró corriendo por las calles de la ciudad evadiendo persona tras persona, era una carrera agobiante, los minutos parecían horas, el hospital parecía a años luz, su cuerpo ya estaba agotado de correr a todo vapor por tanto tiempo, pero esto no parecía importarle, la adrenalina que lo estaba llenando minimizaba dicho agotamiento al punto de hacerlo nada más que una pequeña molestia.

Después de correr por varios minutos más pudo al fin divisar el hospital, no resistió el fuerte sentimiento de alivio que lo llenó al ver esta visión. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cada vez estaba más y más cerca, incluso podía ver la entrada haciéndose más grande cada vez.

La recepcionista atendía naturalmente el teléfono, cuando de repente vio la figura de un hombre alto con pelo rojizo aproximándose a toda velocidad hacia donde ella estaba. El joven frenó de golpe justo antes de estrellarse contra el puesto de la recepcionista.

¿Oiga podría decirme donde se encuentra Tohsaka Rin? Decía Shirou jadeando terriblemente.

-Espere unos segundos, ¿usted quién es? Preguntaba la enfermera recepcionista un poco sorprendida.

-No me haga perder el tiempo, ella está teniendo a mi hijo en estos instantes.

-Bueno, cálmese, Deme un minuto, revisare en la base de datos.

Segundos de incomoda espera pasaron, parecían días, la mujer tecleaba en la computadora, mientras el joven Emiya apenas podía respirar debido al fuerte cansancio.

-Ya lo tengo, parece que ya dio a luz, fue trasladada a la habitación 404.

-Gracias.

Y así tan rápido como el joven había llegado, así de rápido se había largado. La enfermera se hecho de hombros y tomo un sorbo de café, aun le esperaba una larga jornada de trabajo.

 _ **Mientras tanto en los pasillos**_

* * *

Si la memoria no me falla la habitación 404 debe estar en el 4 piso, la pregunta es, ¿voy por las escaleras o por el ascensor? Se preguntaba un desesperado Shirou.

Al ver la cola para el ascensor no lo pensó dos veces y tomo la escalera, en tiempo record ya estaba en el 4to piso, se sentía fatigado, pero eso no importaba, la habitación 404 debería estar cerca. Tras correr poco más de 3 segundos la encontró, su mente estaba en blanco, abrió la puerta y la atravesó.

Allí estaban Sakura, Taiga y al fondo sobre su cama con un bebé en brazos Rin.

¡Emiya-Kun llegaste! -decía una alegre Sakura.

-Gracias por todo Sakura, no sé cómo agradecerles todo esto, decía un jadeante Shirou.

-Yo sí sé cómo podrías agradecerlo, Shirou. –Decía Taiga con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Fuji-Nee, no es tiempo para tus bromas. –decía el pelirrojo

-¡Pero si no era ninguna broma!

-Fujimura Sensei, ¿creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos no? -Intervenía Sakura.

-Tienes razón Sakura, luego hablaré de esto con Shirou, ¿Oye Sakura te invito a cenar en un buen restaurante que conozco aquí tal?

-Me parece bien, ha sido un día largo.

-¡Pues perfecto! -Taiga toma a Sakura por la muñeca y se la lleva a toda velocidad mientras esta última se despedía de la pareja.

La puerta se cierra.

Rin mira sonriente al hombre que está parado frente a ella.

Shirou se acerca a ella lentamente, su respiración se empezaba a regular y su corazón a latir más despacio, finalmente llegó con ella.

Es Hermosa, -dijo Rin mientras miraba a la bebé en sus brazos con una ternura que Shirou nunca había visto en ella hasta el día de hoy. _Esa ternura la hacía ver más que hermosa_. Bajó su mirada y observó a la pequeña criatura que descansaba en los brazos de Rin, estaba cubierta en mantas, llevaba puesto un pequeño gorro rosa con un pompón blanco, bajo este en su pequeña frente se podía ver un pequeño mechón de cabello rojizo claro o talvez Naranja, era difícil distinguir para él. Pero sin duda alguna su hija era lo que llaman amor a primera vista.

La pequeña lentamente abrió los ojos dejando notar unos hermosos ojos azules.

-Tienes razón, mírala, tiene tus ojos.

-Sí, es toda una pequeña princesa Tohsaka.

-O qué tal si es una futura heroína justiciera.

Rin al parecer había ignorado esto último, ya que siguió contemplando a la bebé, como si no existiera nada más durante ese momento.

Al ver esta escena el corazón de Emiya recibió aquella respuesta que tanto buscaba, él siempre quiso salvar el mundo, ser un héroe, que nadie más, nunca más sufriera, Y ahora había entendido que no estaba equivocado, nunca lo estuvo, estas dos personas frente a él eran su mundo, eran lo único que él deseaba salvar, nada más importaba, ellas lo eran todo, debía protegerlas con su vida y con su alma. Después de todo ellas lo habían salvado… De sí mismo.

* * *

 _Él era el héroe que el mundo necesitaba y el mundo eran ellas._

 _Ese día el ruido de las espadas chocando entre sí se apagó, ese día Emiya Shirou conoció la felicidad, ese día el mundo conoció la conclusión de un ideal._

 _Ese día murió un héroe…_

 _Pero todo final es un comienzo…_

 _Y esta historia apenas comienza….._

 **Continuara.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este prólogo, es el desenlace a la ruta Unlimited Blade Works y a la vez nexo con la historia que se llevará a cabo 17 años después de los hechos aquí narrados.**

 **Espero sus reviews, gracias por leerme.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Fate Absolute Blade Works**

* * *

 _Todo está muy borroso, hay mucha niebla, apenas puedo ver._

 _¿Donde estoy?_

 _Siento que he estado antes aquí..._

 _Hay espadas por todas partes. ¿Que es este lugar?_

 _Debo seguir mi camino._

 _¿Que es esto que escucho? Son... ¿Espadas? Sí, Son espadas; Espadas chocando entre si frenéticamente._

 _Deduzco que se debe estar librando una batalla por aquí cerca. Pero... ¿Donde? La niebla no me permite ver nada._

 _Trato de encontrar el lugar de donde provienen los sonidos. Pero es inútil, es como si la batalla se estuviera librando en todas partes._

 _De repente un soplo bestial de viento azota el lugar dispersando la niebla y dejándome ver aquel majestuoso paisaje._

 _En todo mi campo visual solo podía ver espadas, espadas clavadas en el suelo, cada una diferente a la otra hasta donde podía observar._

 _Y en medio de aquel lugar habían dos hombres batiéndose a duelo. Luchaban ferozmente sin dar tregua alguna._

 _¿Quienes son? No puedo distinguirlos._

 _El ruido de las espadas al impactarse se hace mas fuerte, tanto que empieza a hacerse insoportable a mis oídos. Llevo las manos a mis orejas para taparlas pero es inútil, el ruido metálico penetra mis tímpanos haciéndome caer de rodillas. Aun intentando tapar mis oídos veo la figura de un hombre oscuro, parecía estar cubierto de sombras y caminaba directo hacia mí mientras en el horizonte aun esos dos hombres desconocidos continuaban luchando._

 _Por alguna razón aquella entidad que se acercaba me hacía temblar, me provocaba un terror absoluto, mi respiración empezó a entrecortarse, se me acababa el aire no podía respirar._

 _Con mis últimas fuerzas trato de ponerme de pie apoyándome de una de las espadas allí clavadas._

Y entonces despierto... Fue solo un sueño... El mismo sueño que tengo desde que era niño... El mismo que me hacía salir corriendo asustado en las noches hacia la cama de mis padres. Pero, ya a mis 16 años las pesadillas no me asustan en la vida real, son las 3 de la mañana y es mejor que vuelva a dormir.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Ryo abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentó sobre el borde de su cama, bostezó y observó el reloj, faltaban 10 minutos para que sonara su alarma despertadora, ante esto Ryo se dejó caer sobre la cama quedandose casi instatáneamente dormido.

 _10 minutos despues_

Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring

Puta alarma. –dice Ryo mientras busca torpemente la alarma con su mano izquierda para silenciarla. –Levanta la vista, la divisa y la apaga.

Se pone de pie a duras penas sintiendose fastidiado por tener que levantarse temprano todos los dias para ir a la escuela, si pudiera durmiera hasta el medio dia pero la vida no era perfecta. Salío de su habitación a paso de tortuga, bostezó acto inmediato se rascó la nuca, entro al baño y comenzo a lavarse los dientes.

Mientras se lavaba los dientes no pudo evitar preguntarse por que tenia que ir a la escuela, después de todo no era alguien normal, era un mago, sus padres eran magos y habían participado en la 5ta guerra del grial, sus abuelos también lo eran y sucesivamente también participaron en la 4ta guerra. Pareciera un hecho posible que él estuviera en la sexta. ¿Con que un deseo no? No está tan mal el premio. –Pensó.

– ¿Que yo pediría? Ummm, tal vez la dominación mundial, o alguna clase de inmortalidad, son muchas posibilidades para un simple mortal como yo, pero si tuviera un deseo pediría la paz, creo que así todos estarían felices.

Ryo se miró al espejo, Su negro y alborotado cabello estaba tan despeinado como siempre, sus ojos color miel aun parecían apagados debido a la somnolencia y su boca llena de espuma lo hacían ver ciertamente gracioso ante el espejo. Abrió el grifo y con las dos manos tomo un poco de agua y se remojó la cara, ese era su pequeño truco para despertar por completo, funcionaba después de todo. Bosteza nuevamente, se abre de brazos y se dice "aquí vamos".

Ya con el uniforme del instituto puesto Ryo estaba en la mesa comiendo su desayuno en silencio mientras miraba las noticias matutinas.

Oni-chan, Oni-chan llamaba una niña pequeña de no mas de 7 años. –Ryo voltea la vista hacia ella.

-Que quieres Sugumi, -responde con cierta apatía.

-Mira este dibujo que hice.

-A ver, muéstramelo. -Ryo mira el dibujo al principio con poco interés, pero la persona dibujada infantilmente en la hoja de papel llamó su atención. Era un hombre de cabello blanco quien tenia una vestimenta coloreada de rojo el cual sostenía un arco apuntando a disparar. Aquella persona del dibujo de alguna manera la resultaba familiar era una sensación extraña.

-¿Oni-chan? -preguntaba la pequeña ante el silencio de su hermano.

-¿Sugumi quien es esa persona en tu dibujo?

-Un gran héroe justiciero, -decía sonriente la pequeña. La atención de la pequeña fue desviada hacia la figura de una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules que entraba a la sala de estar. –Okaa-chan al fin despiertas.

La mujer le sonríe a la pequeña. –Mamá tuvo una noche difícil cariño, la pelinegra se sienta a la mesa y se sirve una taza de té. Ryo observa en silencio a su pequeña hermana y a su madre; Eran casi idénticas. Ambas tenían ojos azules y cabello negro además de rasgos faciales muy similares, de hecho en una ocasión vio una foto de su madre a esa edad y lucían casi iguales, solo que su madre tenia coletas y Sugumi no.

-Buenos días Ryo, -decía Rin mientras se daba un sorbo de té.

-Buenos días Mamá.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Lo sé jejeje. –Por cierto Sugumi ¿como se llama ese héroe? -decía un evasivo Ryo buscando desviar la atención de su madre.

-Pues no conozco su nombre, solo lo veo en mis sueños.

-Emm, ¿de que hablan ustedes dos?

-Es sobre mi dibujo, míralo Mamá. -Sugumi le muestra inocentemente el dibujo a su madre.

Rin queda totalmente helada al ver lo que su pequeña hija había dibujado. – ¿dijiste que lo viste en un sueño Sugumi? –preguntaba una incrédula Rin.

-Si, el siempre me salva cuando tengo pesadillas.

Rin se queda en silencio mirando al vacío como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-¿Pasa algo Mamá?

-No, nada. ¿Donde está Shirou?

-Creo que está en el dojo ¿Que sucede? -Responde Ryo.

-Vuelvo enseguida, Sugumi come todo tu desayuno y Ryo no creas que olvide nuestra "conversación" -dice Rin recuperando la compostura mientras se pone de pie y se Retira con prisa de la sala de estar.

-!Entendido! -responden ambos.

Ryo se queda observando el curioso dibujo mientras su hermana obedece y comienza a comer su desayuno.

* * *

Después de dejar a Sugumi en su escuela y de camino al instituto Ryo se pone a pensar sobre la extraña mañana que tuvo, sin duda esa expresión de su madre fue muy poco usual algo la perturbó, y era mas que obvio que tenia que ver con ese ser Imaginario que dibujó su hermana pequeña, derrepente se percata que algo viene hacia el y baja la cabeza instintivamente esquivando asi el proyectil que le habian lanzado de alguna parte.

!Que diablos!

-Buenos reflejos Emiya. –Exclamaba un joven fornido y alto de cabello castaño corto

-Kameshiro algo me decía que eras tu. –Musitó Ryo con aparente fastidio.

-Pues claro, solo yo podría llevar al límite tus reflejos pequeño holgazán.

-Estás demente.

-¡Vamos! no es para tanto, solo te mantengo atento andas por ahí distraído y podrían sorprenderte un día de estos.

Ryo lo mira de re ojo y le dice "Con amigos como tú para que enemigos"

-! Tonterías! anda vamos que llegaremos tarde a clases si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo aquí. –Ryo se encoge de hombros, da un suspiro y reanuda su marcha esta vez junto con su energético compañero.

Al cabo de un rato los dos arriban al instituto, donde se podía vislumbrar la silueta de decenas de estudiantes en los alrededores de la entrada, muchos charlando en pequeños grupos, otros simplemente iban pasando. Como siempre había un bullicio producto de las diferentes voces hablando al mismo tiempo y el sonido de los pasos de los estudiantes al caminar.

Ya una vez dentro de los pasillos del recinto educativo Kameshiro y Ryo se encuentran con dos jóvenes que charlaban justo en frente de la puerta del Aula 2-C, que era a la cual pertenecían los 4 adolescentes. Uno de ellos era de cabello negro y portaba anteojos de pasta el segundo tenía un abundante cabello grisáceo y diminutas pecas en el rostro.

¡Emiya-Man, Kameshiro! hasta que al fin llegan. –Saludaba el chico de cabello grisáceo.

Buenos días Sabara. –Respondían Kameshiro y Ryo al Unísono.

-Buenos Días chicos. - también saludaba el joven con anteojos.

-Buenos días Ryuudou. –Buenos Días Josuke. –Contestan Kameshiro y Ryo sucesivamente.

-Emiya-Man hablábamos de ti precisamente. –Agregaba Sabara.

-¿Ah sí y que decían? –Preguntaba Ryo con un poco de curiosidad.

-Bueno discutíamos que deberías de volver al club de ajedrez.

-Chicos ya les he dicho que no quiero participar en ningún club por ahora.

-Es una lastima creo que contigo en el equipo la escuela podría ganar el campeonato regional. –Replicaba el chico de anteojos.

-Es posible, pero tengo cosas que hacer últimamente estoy muy ocupado en asuntos personales. No se preocupen que hay mucho talento en el club actual y tienen chance de ganar.

Ryuudou y Sabara suspiran; Era imposible convencerlo Emiya Ryo era sin duda un sujeto terco y apático.

-Eh chicos lamento intrometerme pero ¿No es esa Tohsaka de 4to año quien nos está observando desde el pasillo? –Interrumpió Kameshiro señalando a hacia atras.

¿¡Tohsaka!? –exclamaron los 3 chicos restantes volteando la mirada hacia donde señalaba Kameshiro.

La figura de una chica pelirroja de ojos azules con dos coletas en el pelo que vestía un particular abrigo largo de color rojo sobre el uniforme escolar eclipsaba el pasillo. En su rostro se podía apreciar un gesto frío y despectivo al observar al grupo de jóvenes. – _Mierda... –_ pensó Ryo.

-Creo que deberíamos entrar al salón recordé que tengo que revisar unos apuntes. –interrumpió Sabara.

-Yo también Sabara, gracias por recordármelo. – dice Kameshiro mientras sigue a su compañero hacia el salón.

-Emiya, estaré contigo de corazón. –Susurra el joven Ryuudou, mientras posa la mano sobre el hombro de Ryo en señal de apoyo. –Ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos luego. De esta manera Ryo terminó quedándose solo en el pasillo ante la presencia de la pelirroja.

" _Vaya amigos_ " –pensó mientras caminaba lentamente hasta donde estaba la chica.

Y ante él estaba la figura de Rurika Tohsaka, una estudiante modelo, maga superdotada, futura cabeza de la familia Tohsaka y lo mas inquietante del asunto, su hermana mayor.

Por unos segundos se observan atentamente.

¿Que quieres? –pregunta el pelinegro.

-Necesito de tu ayuda. –dice la chica dejando escapar una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ryo suspira, cierra los ojos y pregunta "¿Otro de tus experimentos?"

-Se podría decir.

-¿De que se trata?

-Iremos al viejo castillo abandonado en el bosque.

-¿Enserio? ¿De donde sacaste esa idea? –Pregunta el ojimiel con cierto recelo

Rurika permaneció en silencio.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Un grupo de estudiantes conversaba en un lado del salón mientras pasaba la hora de receso, hablaban en voz baja casi inaudible. Como si estos no existieran Rurika Tohsaka se encontraba tranquilamente sentada leyendo un grueso libro negro en su escritorio. Naturalmente no participaba en este tipo de grupos ni tenia amistades cercanas, no era de su interés socializar con personas que ella consideraba inferiores por el simple hecho de ella ser una maga y ellos simples humanos. Su clara superioridad académica en la escuela con respecto a sus compañeros era prueba que no estaba equivocada al sentirse por encima de alguien común.

Dos chicas súbitamente se acercaron al escritorio de la pelirroja portando un gesto Tímido e inseguro en sus rostros; Rurika se inmuta y continua su lectura como si estuviera sola en el salón.

-Tohsaka queríamos invitarte a una pequeña excursión.

-No estoy interesada, gracias.

-Bueno, un grupo de estudiantes ha esparcido el rumor por toda la escuela de que hay un castillo embrujado en ciudad Fuyuki justo en medio del bosque y... Pensamos que te podría interesar ir a investigar con nosotros mañana en la noche. –Agrega la segunda chica intentando captar la atención de la chica de las coletas.

-¡Si! Unos chicos de tercer año se adentraron en el bosque hace unas semanas y salieron completamente aterrorizados diciendo que era cierto el rumor y que vieron extrañas apariciones dentro del castillo. –Rápidamente interviene la primera.

-¿Enserio creen estas cosas? -pregunta con ironía la pelirroja.

Una sensación de incomodidad se empieza a notar en ambas chicas mientras la Tohsaka las observaba con cierta indiferencia.

-No es que creamos pero ya hemos escuchado varios rumores de distintas personas, vale la pena investigar jejeje.

-¿Por qué desean que participe en su pequeño juego de Scooby Doo?

-Tranquila, tranquila Tohsaka solo era una pequeña pregunta, verás... En el grupo que tenemos planeado el ir a investigar estamos reclutando personas, mientras mas personas vayan seria mejor.

-Entiendo... dijo la pelirroja mientras aparecía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

Las dos chicas de pie se asustaron un poco ante tal gesto de la chica de ojos azules, pidieron disculpas por las molestias y se retiraron hacia el grupo de donde vinieron.

" _Estos idiotas al parecer encontraron el viejo castillo abandonado de los Einzberg... Interesante_ " –Pensó Rurika

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

-!Eh! ¿me estás escuchando? – reclama el pelinegro.

-Si, y no es de tu incumbencia, limítate a saber que me interesé por el lugar.

-¿Y si me niego?

En un abril y cerrar de ojos la chica extiende su brazo derecho llegando así a rosar la punta de su dedo mayor e índice con la nariz del pelinegro. –El chico comienza a sudar.

-¿Entonces que decías? ¿No me digas que vas a dejar a tu hermana sola e indefensa aventurarse dentro de un oscuro bosque a buscar un castillo en ruinas?

-Si.

-Muere... -Susurra la de ojos azules.

-¡Espera! Era una broma, claro que iré contigo. –responde un asustado y sudoroso Ryo.

Rurika deja de apuntar con su mano al pelinegro, sonríe con ternura y dice "Gracias hermanito" acto seguido se da vuelta y procede dirigirse hacia las escaleras, antes de subir voltea el rostro y mira sonriendo maliciosamente a su hermano para luego desaparecer de su vista.

"Como si tuviera otra elección" -murmura el pelinegro.

* * *

 **En la residencia Emiya...**

Como todas las mañanas después Emiya Shirou de calentar en el dojo practicaba su magia en el cobertizo. Pensaba atentamente en el dibujo de su pequeña hija, estaba convencido que esto no era producto de una simple coincidencia, tal vez algo que era imperceptible a su entendimiento estaba ocurriéndole a su hija menor y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

No pudo evitar recordar a sus dos hijos mayores. –Suspiró; ¡Esos chicos sí que eran difíciles! su hija mayor era alguien innegablemente arrogante y malcriada que aun tenia mucho que aprender sobre la vida, por otra parte su hijo era holgazán y muy poco aplicado para todo aquello que no fuera magia. Sonrió levemente al darse cuenta que ambos chicos habían tomado ciertas características de su madre a esa edad, ver el rostro somnoliento y fastidiado de Ryo al despertarse todas las mañanas era como ver a Rin en aquellos días de juventud. Mientras, Rurika era la chica modelo que fue su madre a esa edad, inteligente, refinada, presumida y tal como lo hacia Rin ella sabia obtener lo que quisiese de el. En verdad su familia estaba lejos de ser perfecta pero eso a el no le importaba los amaba y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Tras un tenue resplandor un rubí aparece de la nada y aterriza en su mano izquierda, era el resultado de una proyección... Observó con atención aquella piedra preciosa la cual era visiblemente perfecta, en cualquier mercado de joyas podría valer millones, pero el cometido de esta piedra era otro. Lentamente guardo la joya en una pequeña caja, tomó la caja en sus manos, se puso de pie y salió del cobertizo.

* * *

Rin estaba sentada fuera del dojo mirando hacia el azul cielo de esa mañana, al igual que su marido pensaba en aquel dibujo de su hija pequeña, era Archer, su Archer ¿Como era posible que Sugumi pudiera conocerlo? Sugumi apenas tenia 7 años era imposible que ella supiera algo de la anterior guerra del santo grial que la cual había transcurrido hace mas de dos décadas, no obstante a eso Sugumi a diferencia de sus hermanos era ignorante a la magia cosa que hacia la situación aun mas increíble.

"Tal vez esto sea una señal" -pensó Rin. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar que Shirou había salido del cobertizo, a sus 39 años ya no lucía como aquel chico idealista e inocente que conoció alguna vez, pero en el fondo aun lo seguía siendo y eso era lo que amaba de él. Una persona tan pura de corazón era ciertamente única en un mundo tan podrido como en el que vivían. Además, era satisfactorio ver a aquel muchacho convertido en todo un hombre hecho y derecho y mas que eso en un gran mago. Había cumplido su promesa a Archer después de todo. Logró salvar a aquel idiota de ese oscuro destino, tal vez esa era su señal.

Shirou se acerca a Rin con la caja de madera en manos y un poco confundido por la feliz expresión de su esposa si hace solo una hora estaba muy nerviosa por lo de Sugumi ¿que le habrá picado? –Se pregunto el hombre pelirrojo.

-Shirou ven siéntate junto a mí. –dice Rin mientras golpea suavemente con la palma de la mano el espacio vacío junto a ella.

Esta acción, esas palabras de ella, lo hicieron sentirse como en un Dejavu. Sin vacilar se sentó junto a ella, sostuvo su mano y susurró... "Sabes, me pareces igual de deslumbrante que hace 20 años".

La pelinegra sonríe, recuesta su cabeza del hombro de él y responde... "Y tú sigues pareciéndome el mismo idiota"

-¿Podemos tomarnos el día libre con nuestra investigación? -Pregunta el pelirrojo

\- Desde luego, el día de hoy seria lo mejor. Es sorprendente como pasa el tiempo antes ni siquiera habrías tomado en cuenta tener un día libre ¿Puedes creer que ya hace 15 años que comenzamos nuestra investigación? Siento que ya estamos muy cerca de llegar a nuestro cometido.

-Si, pronto lograremos la "Forja Absoluta"

-Eso espero Emiya-Kun. –Responde Rin con picardía mientras llama a Shirou como solía hacerlo cuando se conocieron.

-Ya lo verás Tohsaka. –Contesta el pelirrojo sonriendo.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Extra:**

El reloj electrónico marcaba en dígitos rojos que eran las 11:03 de la noche, súbitamente se escucha el sonido de una puerta abrirse. La figura de Rurika Tohsaka apareció desde el pasillo.

Es hora de irnos Ryo. –dijo ella.

Ryo suspira y responde "Bien... Aquí vamos"

Ambos chicos saltan por la ventana y desaparecen entra la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

 **Notas** :

 **Dejen sus Reviews acerca de como les pareció. Sus críticas Ayudan bastante.**

 **El próximo capitulo se titulará "Espectros nocturnos"**


	3. Capítulo 2: Espectros Nocturnos

Fate Absolute Blade Works

 **Capítulo 2: Espectros nocturnos**

Dos figuras se vislumbraban caminando en las ahora desiertas calles de ciudad Fuyuki, era casi media noche y la temperatura estaba relativamente baja. Una de esas dos personas llevaba puesta la capucha del abrigo negro que vestía, logrando así que su rostro fuera prácticamente irreconocible en la oscuridad de la noche. La segunda persona que a diferencia de la primera poseía características femeninas vestía un abrigo rojo mientras cubría su boca con una bufanda amarilla al mismo que tiempo que llevaba puesto un gorro de lana carmesí, logrando el efecto de ocultar la mayor parte de su rostro.

Estos eran los hermanos Ryo Emiya y Rurika Tohsaka…

-Hace frio esta noche. –Decía el joven mientras introducía ambas manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

-No te quejes por algo tan insignificante; Mejor apresurémonos que esta caminata me está aburriendo. –Contesta la pelirroja.

-En eso tienes razón, esta caminata se está tornando larga y aburrida, y contigo aquí el efecto se duplica.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?

-Que tienes razón, jejeje Esta es una caminata "aburrida" –Contesta rápidamente el pelinegro excusándose.

-Creí haber escuchado que me llamabas fastidiosa. – Reprende la joven.

-¿Yo? Nunca… Creo que estas imaginando cosas.

-Vuelve a decir algo como eso y te aseguro que ganaras un fabuloso premio. –responde tranquilamente la de ojos azules con cierto tono agrio de sarcasmo.

-jejeje … -Es lo único que puede decir el pelinegro mientras se rasca la nuca en señal de pena. Él más que nadie sabía lo peligrosa que su hermana mayor podía llegar a ser y que no se andaba con juegos, así resolvió mejor permanecer en silencio y dejar de molestarla.

Por un momento Se quedó en silencio viendo la espalda de la chica. Era la misma imagen que había visto desde siempre, desde que eran niños hasta el día de hoy. Por alguna extraña razón siempre terminaba siguiendo a su peculiar hermana y metiéndose en problemas. ¿Pero qué más da? Al menos se divertía en estas pequeñas "aventuras".

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos jóvenes arriban al bosque, el cual estaba mórbidamente oscuro y desprendía todo tipo de sonidos tanto de animales nocturnos que allí habitaban como el de los arboles al ser golpeados por el viento.

-Oscuro y tenebroso ¡Justo como me gusta! –Replica con sarcasmo el pelinegro en voz baja.

-No me digas que tienes miedo. –Esboza con ironía la chica cambiando su voz a un tono gracioso.

-No tengo miedo, deja decir tonterías. Por cierto ¿Conoces el lugar exacto donde está ese castillo? Digo, sería una pena que anduviéramos por ahí sin siquiera saber a dónde nos dirigimos.

-Solo debemos seguir este camino hasta llegar al castillo. –Contesta la pelirroja señalando con la linterna que tenía en manos el sendero frente a ella.

\- ¡¿Viste eso Rurika?! -Interrumpe un exaltado Ryo.

-¿Qué? ¡Dónde!

-Cuando alumbraste con la linterna hacia el camino pude ver dos personas a lo lejos.

Rápidamente Rurika voltea y vuelve a apuntar la linterna en dirección al camino, pero estaba desierto.

-No hay nada, pero te creo, es probable que algunos chicos de la escuela anden merodeando por aquí.

–Responde la ojiazul con tranquilidad. –Si eso es cierto debemos evitar que nos vean. –agrega mientras apaga la linterna.

-Ya veo, por eso usas gorro y bufanda para ocultar tu rostro sumando que me pediste ponerme la capucha de mi abrigo. Era obvio que buscabas ocultarnos, pero vamos, no me interesan tus razones si estas tomando estas medidas es porque tienes un plan ¿No es así? –Pregunta el pelinegro dibujando una tenebrosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Veo que después de todo llevamos la misma sangre, entendiste a la perfección hermanito. Entraremos por nuestra cuenta a investigar ese castillo que pertenece o pertenecía a los Einzbern.

-¿Pero por qué hoy y no otro día? Si sabías que los chicos estarían hoy merodeando por aquí hubiera sido mejor venir algún otro día donde nadie pueda estorbar. De preferencia en el Día. –Pregunta Ryo con cierto tono inocente.

-Porque de esta manera es más divertido para mí. Además, alguien tuvo la osadía de retarme y pienso darle una lección el día de hoy.

-Me parece bien. –contesta el pelinegro en tono divertido. Sabía que el ego de Rurika Tohsaka era algo a tomar en cuenta, y aunque muchas veces aparentara desinterés no soportaba ser retada u desafiada por alguien, cosa que la había llevado a meterse en problemas en el pasado, y bueno… A el también.

* * *

Luego de un rato siguiendo el sendero ambos jóvenes arribaron al castillo y aunque estaba oscuro la luna iluminaba la imponente construcción haciéndola ver aún más deslumbrante.

-Estos Einzbern realmente tenían estilo. –dice un asombrado Ryo.

-Hace varios años Mamá me contó sobre este lugar. Justo aquí se libraron algunas batallas de la anterior guerra del Santo Grial. –Agrega seriamente la de ojos azules.

-Este sitio en verdad tiene historia, Nunca imaginé que algo como este castillo existiera en Ciudad Fuyuki.

-Rurika Suspira. –Ryo hay muchos secretos sobre esta ciudad que aún desconoces, pero tu ignorancia es justificada. Simplemente no es tu deber saberlos.

-¿Entonces si es tu deber?

-Sí, algún día estas tierras estarán bajo mi protección y supervisión. Y si así fuera requerido, como Heredera de la Familia Tohsaka lucharé en una futura Guerra del Santo Grial. ¿Ahora entiendes? Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo aunque seamos hermanos.

-Si lo tiene, somos familia aunque no llevemos el mismo apellido ¡vamos! Por más fastidiosa y pedante que seas creo enloquecería y terminaría matando al bastardo responsable si alguien o algo te hace daño. –esboza el joven diciendo esto último con un tono apenado.

De repente Ryo recibe un golpe en la cabeza que lo deja atontado. –Qué diablos… -Alcanza a decir el chico, mientras coloca su mano en el lugar del golpe.

-No digas tonterías como esas ¿Si? ¡Yo soy más fuerte que tú! ¡Yo soy la hermana mayor! ¡Y soy yo quien te protege a ti no viceversa! ¿Entiendes?

-¡Oye! no tenías que tomártelo tan serio solo dije lo que sentía. –replica el pelinegro mientras aún se rasca la cabeza consecuencia del golpe propiciado por su hermana. " _En verdad estos temas la alteran bastante, no entiendo por qué, lo mejor sería preguntarle otro día" –Pensó el chico._

-Cállate y entremos. –interrumpe la pelirroja tomando con fuerza del brazo a su hermano y llevándolo hacia la entrada del castillo a rastras.

Pero algo los interrumpe…

Súbitamente se escucha un grito desgarrador desde dentro del castillo

-¿Ryo escuchaste lo mismo que yo?

-Sí, eso definitivamente fue un grito de alguien y no creo que sea uno de esos gritos de miedo. Más bien se escuchó como uno de…

-Dolor… dice la pelirroja completando la frase de su hermano.

-Espera un momento, ¿Crees que ese grito haya sido de uno de los chicos?

-Es lo más probable, tal vez detonaron alguna especie de trampa o simplemente fue un susto sobre actuado, por ahora solo podemos teorizar. –Agrega Rurika.

-Entonces entremos y averigüemos de una vez por todas. –Dice el Ojimiel con decisión.

-Sí, pero seamos discretos y cuidadosos. ¿Vez esa ventana de ahí? -Señala la pelirroja con su mano. Está a más o menos 6 metros de altura. Podemos entrar por ahí usando fortalecimiento en nuestras piernas para realizar un salto preciso.

-¿Y qué hay con los cristales? Entrar por ahí significaría romperlos y eso a su vez hacer ruido, sin contar que podríamos herirnos. –Cuestiona el pelinegro.

-A eso iba, yo lo hare primero para mostrarte como se hace… Ahora hazte a un lado.

Rurika mira fijamente hacia la ventana mientras flexiona lentamente sus piernas para hacer un salto, Al mismo tiempo empiezan a dibujarse rayas fosforescentes a lo largo de ambas extremidades. –Ahora, mira esto Ryo. –Susurra la chica Saliendo disparada hacia arriba con una fuerza tremenda.

Cuando parecía que inminentemente se iba a estrellar contra la ventana gracias a la fuerza con la que salió impulsada. Recita la frase " _es ist groß es ist Klein_ " Haciendo que frene de golpe y aterrice lenta y suavemente en puntillas sobre un pequeño muro que sobresalía de la ventana.

Tranquilamente la chica procede a quitarse la bufanda que llevaba puesta y a enrollarla entre su puño izquierdo, acto seguido propina un suave y seco golpe al cristal haciendo un pequeño hoyo en el cual introduce la mano y termina por abrir la ventana. Adentrándose por la ya abierta ventana Rurika entra hacia el castillo, sin perder tiempo se asoma por la ventana haciendo señas a su hermano de que ya podía saltar.

A diferencia de Rurika Ryo no frenó su impulso entrando disparado por la ventana logrando un aterrizaje torpe y turbulento el cual lo lleva a rodar por el piso varias veces hasta que termina frenando el impulso de la caída con sus manos consiguiendo finalmente dejar de rodar y ponerse en pie.

-Debí sospechar que harías alguna animalada como esta. –Reprende la pelirroja aun de pie al lado de la ventana.

-Solo lo hacía a mi manera, Además fue un salto perfecto la única falla fue un pequeño error de cálculo en el aterrizaje. –Contesta el joven mientras se sacude el polvo.

-Comprendo que cosas como las que hice te son difíciles de replicar, pero tampoco apruebo tu "manera" primitiva de hacer las cosas, recuerda que eres un mago no un simio.

-Enserio, ahora suenas como si fueras Mamá, creo que debería llamarte Rin a partir de hoy, no noto la diferencia entre ambas. –Responde con cierto fastidio el chico.

-Pues yo te llamaré Orangután a partir de hoy, actúas como si fueras uno. –Dice la Tohsaka triunfante mientras vuelve a colocarse la bufanda alrededor de su nariz y boca.

-Ya lo veremos, ya verás que… -Dice Ryo antes de ser interrumpido por otro grito igual de desgarrador que el primero.

-¡Mierda otra vez! –Exclama el pelinegro.

-Se escuchó por esa dirección, ¡vamos! -dice la pelirroja mientras sale corriendo hacia donde se escuchó el grito; Ryo también emprende la marcha yendo tras de ella.

* * *

Los dos chicos corrían por los oscuros y polvorientos pasillos del castillo Einzbern cuya única iluminación era la luz de luna que se filtraba a través de las ventanas. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron hasta donde terminaba uno de los pasillos, Al final solo había una puerta entre abierta.

-Estoy segura que los gritos vinieron desde esta habitación. –Susurra Rurika.

-Esto es extraño pareciera no haber nada en esa habitación no se escuchan siquiera ruidos provenientes de ahí dentro. –Agrega Ryo también en voz baja.

-De todas maneras sería estúpido entrar ahí sin siquiera haber visto antes que hay allí dentro.

-Tienes razón, tengo una idea. Ya que no sabemos que hay dentro de esa habitación mejor ocultémonos por aquí y esperemos por si alguien sale o sucede algo.

-En este caso sería lo más prudente. –Ambos chicos asienten y proceden a ocultarse detrás de una pared al otro extremo del pasillo donde había una intersección que comunicaba a otro pasillo. A lo lejos podían ver la pequeña luz que salía de la puerta entre abierta.

-Sabes Rurika esto es un problema estamos en una intersección si alguien viene por este pasillo podría vernos.

-Tienes razón tu vigila la retaguardia yo me quedare observando la habitación desde aquí.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, ambos hermanos se encontraban en el estado máximo de alerta, esto aumentaba la tensión a cada segundo, los dos presentían que algo malo estaba sucediendo allí pero no sabían exactamente que era.

-Aquí pasa algo extraño Ryo, si los chicos anduvieran merodeando por aquí ya hubiéramos escuchado al menos algún ruido o alguna señal, pero en el tiempo que llevamos aquí solo hemos escuchado esos gritos.

-Mierda, eso que dices tiene mucha lógica, no parece como si hubiera alguien aquí.

De repente se escucha un sonido proveniente de la habitación, la puerta comienza a abrirse lentamente y la atmósfera comienza a cambiar tornándose cada vez más fría.

-¡Ryo! La puerta está abriéndose. –Exclama en voz baja la pelirroja, mientras se percata que su cuerpo ha comenzado a temblar.

-¿Rurika que sucede? Déjame ver. –Responde un inquieto Ryo.

-¡Quédate ahí! Algo aquí no me gusta nada.

La figura de un hombre de alta estatura y grandes ojos rojos apareció en un parpadeo en frente de la puerta como si de una alucinación se tratase, parecía vestir una especie de túnica que gracias a la oscuridad no podía apreciarse. Al igual que Rurika Ryo comienza a sentir frio y a temblar, mira a su hermana la cual sigue observando fijamente hacia donde estaba la habitación. Como esta le impedía la vista Ryo terminó estirándose por detrás de su hermana alcanzando también a ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Ru-ru-Rurika mira lo que trae este sujeto en sus manos. –dice un aterrorizado Ryo.

-¡Qué diablos…! -responde la pelirroja al ver que en la mano derecha aquella figura llevaba sujetada por el cabello lo que parecía una cabeza humana.

-¡Rurika vámonos de aquí! lo que sea que fuera esa cosa no es humana.

-Sí, larguémonos de aquí, pero debemos mantener la calma hay que irnos sin hacer ruido. –Ryo asiente.

Ambos chicos se van a alejando dando lentos y silenciosos pasos hasta que poco a poco suben la velocidad y se encuentran corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos.

-Tenemos que encontrar la ventana por donde entramos, me importa un carajo la caída solo quiero largarme de aquí. –Dice un agitado Ryo.

-Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con tu manera de proceder te daré la razón en esta ocasión, pude percatarme que esa cosa hiso descender la temperatura con su sola presencia, fue algo extraño su sola aura indicaba que era alguien peligroso.

-¿Tú también pudiste sentir todo el Prana que desprendía no? –Pregunta el ojimiel.

-Sí, esa cosa definitivamente no es humana.

-Ahí está la ventana al fin nos iremos de aquí. –Señala Ryo.

-Ustedes esperen… -dijo una voz infantil y al mismo tiempo espectral que se escuchaba justo detrás de ellos.

Cuando los dos jóvenes voltearon vieron la figura de una niña pequeña de cabello gris, ojos cerrados, donde de cada uno de sus parpados brotaba sangre que bajaba hasta la parte inferior de sus mejillas, en el lado izquierdo de su pecho donde se suponía que debía estar su corazón se encontraba un hueco oscuro el cual también desprendía sangre.

-No vuelvan aquí si no quieren morir –Agrega la niña.

Ambos hermanos quedan totalmente helados al contemplar el ser que les hablaba…

-No sé quién seas pero no te nos acerques o te atacaré. –Responde una nerviosa Rurika Mientras se pone en guardia apuntando su brazo y dedo índice hacia la niña de pelo gris.

-Aunque quiera no puedo hacerles daño yo ya morí al igual que aquellos que vinieron antes que ustedes.

-¿Morí? ¿Qué y quién diablos eres? ¿A qué te refieres con eso de antes de nosotros? -pregunta la pelirroja.

-Perdón no me he presentado, mi nombre es Illyasviel von Einzbern y soy la legitima dueña de este castillo o lo era antes de que fuera asesinada. Ahora no soy más que un alma atrapada en estas paredes.

-Con que tú eres esa chica de los Einzbern que murió en la quinta guerra del santo grial. –esboza Rurika mientras baja su guardia y deja apuntar hacia el espíritu frente a ella.

-Sí, soy yo, Pero eso ya no importa. –Sonríe pícaramente. Ahora este castillo ha sido usurpado por ellos y vaya que planean algo siniestro. –agrega mientras da un giro danzando dejando escapar una risita.

-¿De quienes hablas? -pregunta la de ojos azules con impaciencia.

-De esos de los que estás huyendo. Hablando de huir creo que tú y ese chico mudo deben de irse antes que ellos se den cuenta que ustedes vinieron aquí y sean asesinados e utilizados como los demás.

-Tiene Razón, pero aún hay muchas preguntas que debes contestar sobre qué ocurre aquí y quienes están ocultos dentro de este castillo.

-Tus preguntas son inútiles, jijiji tú no tienes poder para entender lo que aquí sucede. –dice la Einzbern mientras se desvanece entre la oscuridad.

-¿Rurika que coño está sucediendo aquí? -pregunta un perturbado Ryo

-Yo misma no tengo idea que está ocurriendo, vámonos de aquí talvez en casa piense mejor sobre que acaba de pasar.

Ambos chicos se lanzan por la ventana fortaleciendo sus piernas para no lastimarse con la caída, sin perder tiempo salen corriendo a toda velocidad adentrándose en el bosque. Tras unos minutos de marcha ya encontrándose pertinentemente lejos del castillo bosque adentro bajan su ritmo ya que el bosque era un excelente lugar para perderse si no se cuidaba la ruta.

-¿Bien ahora por donde debemos ir? –Pregunta Ryo mientras jadea.

-Se supone que si seguimos en esta dirección saldremos, aunque deberíamos encontrar el camino principal así saldremos mucho más rápido. –Responde la Tohsaka.

-A la velocidad que íbamos sin iluminación era lógico perder el camino principal entre tantos senderos. Realmente de día sería mucho más fácil salir de aquí. –Agrega Ryo.

-Debemos salir de aquí antes que salga el sol, o tendremos problemas. Así que no es una opción esperar a la luz del día.

-Podemos abrir nuestro propio camino en línea recta entre los árboles. –sugiere el pelinegro.

Rurika Arquea una ceja. – ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?

-Tomaré eso como tu aprobación, El chico de ojos color miel cierra los ojos mientras algo en su hombro desde dentro de su ropa comienza a brillar. En sus manos empiezan a formarse pequeñas cargas eléctricas que cada vez se hacen más intensas. Finalmente abre lentamente los ojos y recita " _Trace-On"_ la electricidad contenida en sus manos explota dejando ver materializadas dos espadas pequeñas. U

Una tenía dientes de sierra en vez de filo siendo su mango y empuñadura de color verde mientras la segunda era totalmente negra pareciendo a simple vista de un diseño más común que el de la primera.

Entonces piensas hacer un camino a filo de espada. –Dice la pelirroja.

-Realmente no creo que termine en buenas condiciones luego de esto, así que por favor cúrame cuando salgamos de aquí. –Responde Ryo.

-Bien como quieras. –Rurika Sonríe. –Iré tras de ti.

Ryo se lanza hacia la zona boscosa a toda marcha seguido por Rurika ambos iban corriendo por entre los árboles en línea recta, al momento de un árbol interponerse en el camino era cortado por Ryo. En un momento Rurika miró hacia atrás y entre la oscuridad pudo notar como tras ellos se había formado un sendero entre árboles caídos, a simple vista nadie los estaba siguiendo rápidamente vuelve la vista hacia su frente y su hermano aún seguía desplazándose y cortando todo lo que se les interpusiera, de un momento a otro este frena de golpe al notar que ante el había un espacio vacío.

-Rurika creo que hemos encontrado el camino principal. –Dice el pelinegro volteando hacia atrás y sonriendo al momento que cae desmayado por la fatiga.

-¡Ryo! -Rurika corre hacia donde estaba tendido su hermano menor, rápidamente chequea sus signos vitales y nota que está bien. –idiota te sobre esforzaste. –musita la chica al momento que empieza a curar a su hermano. Por un momento siente un poco de tristeza al recordar que ella fue quien lo arrastró a esta situación, acaricia su negra cabellera y sonríe cálidamente, después de todo el seguía siendo su hermanito y ella aunque ya no fueran niños aun sentía como su obligación cuidar de él. Recordó lo irónico de la situación, él estaba en problemas por culpa de ella, más que protegerlo indirectamente lo terminó lastimando. La curación comenzaba a hacer efecto y el chico empezaba lentamente a despertar, al notarlo Rurika frunció el ceño para que Ryo no se percatara de su cara de preocupación. Era una chica "dura y fría" después de todo.

-Vamos despierta idiota. –Dice la chica de ojos azules con tono de molestia.

-¿Creo que me pase un poco de la raya no crees? –responde Ryo apenado mientras sonríe tontamente.

-Vamos, ponte de pie, vámonos. Espero y tengas claro que solo te curé porque me lo pediste amablemente y además no podía dejarte aquí.

-Bien jejeje. -Ryo intenta ponerse de pie pero sus piernas y brazos están muy débiles costándole ponerse pie. –Rurika extiende su mano.

-Vamos te ayudaré, pero me debes una y que conste que no lo volveré a hacer. –la chica hace que Ryo apoye su brazo de los hombros de ella. Ambos se van caminando lentamente siguiendo el camino principal en dirección hacia la salida del bosque.

* * *

Al llegar a la salida Rurika y Ryo se percatan de algo que los aterroriza. Dos personas estaban de pie justo en la entrada del bosque, Las dos personas miraban fijamente a ambos jóvenes como si hubieran estado esperando su llegada a ese lugar.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Próximo episodio "** ** _Forja absoluta"_**


	4. Capítulo 3: Forja Abosulta (Parte 1)

**Fate Absolute blade Works**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Forja Absoluta (Parte 1)**

A la salida del bosque se encontraban dos personas de pie observando a ambos hermanos fijamente, Ryo cuyo cuerpo estaba fatigado y débil por el uso prolongado de una habilidad que de la cual no debía abusar era ayudado a caminar por su hermana mayor Rurika la quien lo sostenía de su hombro.

Esta última fue quien se percató de la presencia de esas dos personas y al sentir que su hermana mayor había parado de repente Ryo alzó la vista y también los divisó, la aparición de estos seres era inesperada he hiso que ambos hermanos subieran la guardia. Rurika observo con cuidado, aun en la oscuridad se podía distinguir que una de esas figuras pertenecía a un hombre y la segunda a una mujer. Pero, ¿Eran amigos o enemigos?

La pelirroja observo con más precisión; Notó que había algo familiar en estas siluetas. Sin duda eran…

¿Mamá, Papá? Imposible… -dice la pelirroja en voz baja.

-¿Estas segura? -Pregunta Ryo mientras trata inútilmente de ver más allá pero le es imposible ya que la fatiga ha hecho que su visión se haga borrosa, lo único que puede ver son siluetas difusas.

-Sí, lo estoy. Pero si en realidad son ellos no sé qué diablos hacen aquí.

-Seguro te debes estar preguntando como llegamos aquí, ¿no? –Dice una de las personas al mismo tiempo que una esfera de luz se crea en su mano izquierda iluminando el lugar y revelando su identidad.

-Eres tu Mamá… -Dice la pelirroja con voz entre cortada.

-¡Mamá! -Exclamó el pelinegro al darse cuenta de quien se trataba sintiéndose finalmente a salvo. Pero su madre no parecía muy feliz.

-¿Ustedes dos a que vinieron aquí? –Pregunta Rin con un tono serio y frio.

-Vinimos a investigar… -Esbozó cabizbaja la pelirroja.

Rin se acercó hacia donde estaban ambos jóvenes manteniendo aun esa expresión fría en su rostro, detrás de ella caminaba Shirou quien hasta ahora por alguna razón no había dicho una palabra, en su expresión facial se notaba cierta preocupación, definitivamente algo lo aquejaba.

-¿Tú estás bien Rurika no? –Pregunta la Tohsaka Mayor.

-Si madre. –Responde con pena la menor.

-Bien, entonces deja que tu padre se lleve a tu hermano y vamos casa, allí continuaremos nuestra charla. –Rin Mira hacia el bosque a las espaldas de su hija. –No soporto estar un segundo más en este lugar. Acto seguido apaga la esfera de luz en su mano izquierda y todo vuelve a caer en la oscuridad.

* * *

El reloj de pared que estaba en la sala de estar de la residencia Emiya marcaba las 4:12 am. Rurika Tohsaka se encontraba cabizbaja sentada en frente a sus padres. No sabía que era más incómodo, si la mirada inquisitiva de su madre o el sobrio y serio gesto de su padre al observarla. Lo peor de todo es que tanto una mirada como la otra la apuntaban fijamente, clavándose en ella como dagas.

-¿Rurika se puede saber que investigabas en ese castillo? –Pregunta con seriedad la pelinegra.

-Solo sentí curiosidad y decidí ir madre, esa es la verdad.

-Debiste avisarme, fue muy atrevido de tu parte por esa razón hice que un familiar te siguiera a ti y a tu hermano.

-¿Entonces estas al tanto de todo lo que pasó allí dentro?

-Sí, y creo que ya debes saber que desde hoy en adelante está prohibido para ti ir a algún lugar sin mi permiso o del tu padre.

-¿Qué? Pero Mamá… -Luego de superar su sorpresa Rurika vuelve a la normalidad. –Tienes razón madre este es mi castigo por ser tan imprudente, pero si sabes lo que sucedió allí no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, En ese lugar hay algo maligno.

-Tú madre y yo lo sabemos muy bien Rurika. –Responde Shirou. –Pero ni tú ni Ryo deben de estar involucrados en esto.

-Simplemente deben mantenerse alejados. –Agrega la Tohsaka mayor.

-¿Ustedes planean enfrentarse solos contra eso? –Pregunta la pelirroja con cierta inquietud.

-En este caso sí, el mal debe cortarse de raíz sino vuelve a resurgir. –Responde Rin.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso madre?

-Rurika, esto ya sucedió antes, es mejor que te contemos ahora lo que sucedió hace 17 años. –Dice con seriedad el hombre pelirrojo. –Su esposa lo mira con una expresión que solo él puede entender, esos eran recuerdos dolorosos…

-¿Que pasó hace 17 años? -interrumpe la Tohsaka menor.

Shirou suspira… -Bien, Hace 17 años cuando apenas tenías unos cuantos meses de nacida, una ola de desapariciones azotó la ciudad de Fuyuki. Al principio las autoridades lo atribuyeron a un asesino en serie y comenzaron a hacer rondas de patrullajes nocturnas, pero esto fue inútil, los oficiales de policía también terminaron por desaparecer. En ese momento el terror se apoderó de los habitantes de la ciudad, empezaron los toques de queda, se prohibió frecuentar ciertas partes de la ciudad donde se decía que habían ocurrido la mayor cantidad de desapariciones. Para ese momento Yo y tu madre estábamos seguros que esas desapariciones no eran obra de un humano ordinario o algún tipo de secta como muchos creían.

Luego de eso decidí salir a buscar al responsable, pese a que me negué rotundamente a que me acompañara, Tohsaka se unió a mí en la búsqueda. No tardamos mucho tiempo en encontrar al culpable, o mejor dicho los culpables de las desapariciones. Eran 3 Vampiros… Esa misma noche nos enfrentamos a ellos, no eran vampiros ordinarios tenían conocimiento de la magia pero eso no dificultó que Tohsaka y yo los elimináramos. Exceptuando uno el cual sobrevivió a la batalla, pero su suerte no fue mucha, por orden de tu madre le terminé por amputar cada una de sus extremidades para que fuera interrogado sin causarnos problemas. Naturalmente no dijo nada, solo buscaba la manera de suicidarse, hasta que tu madre uso un hechizo que extrajo todas sus memorias y energía vital, dejándolo completamente muerto.

Rurika permanecía en silencio, escuchando atentamente todo lo que su padre le contaba.

Fue después de eso que descubrimos que esos vampiros habían utilizado como escondite el castillo Einzbern en el bosque. –Agrega la pelinegra. Y más que eso supimos que ellos solo eran eslabones en la trama que se confabulaba en los muros de ese castillo… Seré directa, en ese castillo estaban planeando crear otro Santo Grial mediante la canalización de cientos de almas humanas, Y no solo eran 3 vampiros, era todo un clan de ellos Liderados por esa Mujer… Aquel peón no conocía todos los planes y tuvimos que investigar por nuestra cuenta mientras la Asociación de magos se cruzaba de brazos. Eliminamos decenas de ellos, pero no parecíamos llegar a nada, el bosque tenía una poderosa Barrera Mágica que nos imposibilitaba acércanos sin contar que estaba infestado de vampiros. Poco después llegaron los ejecutores de la iglesia, desde ese momento se empezó a librar una pequeña guerra en esta ciudad.

-Imposible, todo eso sucedió y no hay ningún tipo de registro, ustedes tampoco me hablaron sobre esto. -dice una incrédula Rurika.

-Esos registros fueron borrados, la única razón por la que te estamos contando esto es para protegerte y estés advertida de lo que ahora mismo está sucediendo. –Dice Rin.

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasó después que llegaron los ejecutores? -Pregunta la pelirroja.

-Un baño de sangre… -Dice en voz baja el hombre pelirrojo. –Todo acabó en una noche, los ejecutores rompieron la barrera que protegía el bosque, inevitablemente las batallas comenzaron a lo ancho de toda la ciudad.

-Esa noche se desató el infierno, al final aquella Reina sangrienta de los vampiros casi había logrado su objetivo, Shirou y yo sabíamos que la única manera de detener todo esta masacre era yendo al viejo castillo y matándola. Nos abrimos camino con facilidad entre el bosque, al entrar a ese castillo nos horrorizamos, era como entrar a un nido de muerte. –Tras decir esto Rin calla y palidece.

-¿Qué es lo que vieron ahí? -Pregunta insistentemente la Tohsaka menor.

-Algo que nadie debería volver a ver jamás, Tohsaka y yo éramos muy jóvenes entonces y aunque habíamos sobrevivido a algo tan cruel como la Guerra del Santo Grial no estábamos preparados para lo que se nos avecinaba. Al final sobrevivimos y salimos victoriosos, pero, al parecer algo permaneció en esta ciudad aguardando el momento para resurgir. –Agrega Shirou mostrando preocupación en su rostro mientras aprieta levemente sus puños.

-Padre, Madre déjenme luchar junto a ustedes, esto también es mi deber. –Dice con seguridad la pelirroja.

Ambos padres se sorprenden al escuchar la inesperada petición de su hija.

-No, no lucharas, tu único deber es cuidar de tus dos hermanos menores. –Reprende Rin, recuperando la compostura.

-Ryo puede cuidarse por sí mismo y también encargarse de Sugumi, ellos no me necesitan ustedes sí.

\- Tu respuesta sigue siendo un no, aun eres muy joven para enfrascarte en estos asuntos. –Agrega la pelinegra con seriedad.

-¡Vamos! Yo ya no soy una bebé, ¡Esto es injusto! Ustedes a mi edad estaban participando en la guerra del Santo Grial ¿no es así? Y puedo asegurar que soy mucho más poderosa de lo que ustedes fueron hace 20 años. La chica es callada abruptamente por una Bofetada en seco de su madre.

-Nunca me vuelvas a hablar de esa manera si valoras tu integridad física. Mírate, alardeas frente a mí y tu padre que ya no eres una bebé, más sin embargo te sigues comportando como una. Ahora sal de mi vista. –Dice con estruendo una enfurecida Rin.

-Tohsaka… -Musita el pelirrojo al ver la reacción de su esposa.

-Es lo que esperaba de ti, tú nunca me has amado ¿no es así? , solo me ves como tu sucesora y nada más, como la niña que debe ser perfecta, como un simple instrumento de tu ego de grandeza, justo como mi abuelo hiso contigo ¿Verdad? Ahora entiendo que solo amas a tus otros hijos ellos si han tenido una madre, yo al contrario siento que solo he tenido una maestra que me dice como tengo que pensar y actuar. –Lagrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos, la Tohsaka menor baja su rostro, las cristalinas lagrimas caen entre sus mejillas. –Mi padre es el único que me quiere. –Susurra débilmente antes de salir corriendo a encerrarse en su habitación.

-¡Rurika! -Exclama Shirou mientras va tras ella pero al final termina por detenerse en la entrada de la sala de estar, sabía que era inútil intentar hablar con su hija. En ese momento lleva su mirada hacia atrás y ve a su esposa la cual tenía la cabeza agachada, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que dos finas lágrimas se deslizaban lentamente por su cara. Él sabía lo que ella sentía, se dirigió lentamente hacia ella y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo; Él era la única persona que podía verla llorar después de todo. En su pecho sentía el llanto silencioso de ella, pocos segundos después escuchó como su débil voz se dirigía hacia él.

-¿Por qué Shirou? ¿Cómo ella puede decir eso? ¿Es que acaso ella no se ha percatado que daríamos la vida por ella? ¿Qué todo lo que hacemos es para protegerla a ella, Ryo y Sugumi?

-Tohsaka, Creo ella realmente solo desea tu aprobación. –Dice el pelirrojo mientras observa con sosiego a Rin.

-¿Crees eso? –Responde la ojiazul con sorpresa.

-Sí, ella te admira más que a nadie, Bueno, puedo comprenderla yo también te he admirado por mucho tiempo. –Dice el Emiya regalándole una dulce sonrisa su esposa. -Vamos, No te enojes, después de todo Rurika es solo una adolescente, ella aún tiene muchas cosas por aprender sobre la vida. ¿Qué tal si mañana hablas con ella? Ya sabes, una conversación de madre a hija. Yo también debo de tener una charla con Ryo sobre algo importante.

-¿De madre a hija eh? Creo que puedo hacerlo, aunque… No pienso cambiar de idea, Rurika no debe mezclarse en esto.

-Descuida, en eso tienes toda la razón. –Dice el pelirrojo con seriedad. -Tú y Yo no teníamos a nadie que nos protegiera en aquel entonces, pero ellos nos tienen a nosotros.

-Tienes razón, por eso debemos acabar eso que está viviendo en el castillo cuanto antes. –Agrega Rin con decisión mientras se seca las lágrimas. –Ven. -Dice está ultima mientras toma de la mano a su esposo. –Ha sido un día largo y debemos de reponer energías, vamos a la cama ¡anda!

-Está bien, vamos. –Contesta el ojimiel mientras se deja llevar por la suave mano de la mujer que ama.

Las luces de la residencia Emiya se apagan por completo… quedando así todo en completo silencio.

* * *

Por la ventana de la habitación de Ryo se filtraban débiles rayos solares, el sonido de los pájaros afuera era notorio. El pelinegro dormía plácidamente mientras afuera el afloraba el día. En un movimiento inesperado el chico despierta asustado y mirando hacia todas direcciones.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? -Em esta es mi habitación –dice el chico tras examinar el lugar. -A ver, lo último que recuerdo es que Papá me llevaba en su espalda, luego no puedo recordar nada más, supongo que tiene sentido haber despertado en mi cama seguramente me quedé dormido y Papá me trajo hasta aquí.

Ughhh –El pelinegro bosteza echando sus brazos hacia atrás mientras siente una gran molestia en toda su anatomía. –Mierda me duele todo. –Replicó mientras se ponía de pie y salía con paso vacilante de su cuarto.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar por los pasillos preguntándose por que todo estaba tan callado, naturalmente se podía escuchar ruidos provenientes del televisor de la sala de estar o alguna que otra conversación, pero esa mañana toda estaba en paz y silencio. No le dio mucha importancia y se introdujo en el baño. Al salir se topa con su progenitora la cual parecía no haber tenido una muy buena noche y al igual que el por su aspecto se notaba que se había despertado hace poco.

-Ah Ryo eres tú, Veo que también te despertaste no hace mucho, por cierto ¿Cómo te sientes hijo? –Pregunta la pelinegra mientras deja escapar un pequeño bostezo.

-Bien, o eso creo jejeje. –Responde el chico con pena.

-No te atrevas a mentirme pequeño rufián. –Rin toca la frente de su hijo con el dedo índice. –Apuesto a que en este preciso momento tu cuerpo está muy adolorido ¿No es así Ryo Emiya? –dice la ojiazul en tono amenazante.

-Bueno… Si un poco… Amm… Es que… -El ojimiel suspira. -En verdad es inútil engañarte. En realidad si me duele bastante. –dice con derrota el pelinegro.

La Tohsaka mayor retira el dedo índice de la frente de Ryo y donde estaba este posado deposita un tierno beso, haciendo que el joven Emiya se sonrojara.

-¡Mamá! , no hagas eso, me haces sentir como un niño pequeño, es muy incómodo para mi ¿Sabes? –Reprende el chico, aun sonrojado.

-Pero tu aun eres mi niño ¿No es así? -Pregunta Rin con una Sonrisa que rozaba entro lo dulce y lo malicioso.

-Pues, si… -Responde bufando el pelinegro.

Rin mira divertidamente a su hijo, en estas cosas él se comportaba justo como Shirou y definitivamente ella disfrutaba bastante verlos así.

-Anda hijo, ve a desayunar te hará bien comer algo, Apuesto que tienes mucha hambre ¿No es así? –Agrega con dulzura la pelinegra mientras se retira sonriente de la escena.

"Tiene razón, muero de hambre… ¿Cómo es que logra saberlo? es preocupante la manera en que ella me conoce tan bien." –Piensa Ryo con un poco de incredulidad. – "Bueno, ojalá que Papá halla preparado un desayuno delicioso, sería la mejor manera de empezar el día después de haber tenido una noche tan extraña". –Se dice así mismo el pelinegro en sus adentros.

Al llegar a la cocina se da cuenta que todo está desierto, no está Sugumi dibujando o viendo caricaturas como normalmente suele hacer. ¿Qué hora es? Se preguntó el ojimiel. Alzó la vista y se percató que el reloj de pared marcaba las 10:30 am. Lo había hecho de nuevo, de nuevo se había despertado tarde. Pero ¡Un Momento! Era Sábado no había escuela y como él no pertenecía a ningún club no debía asistir los sábados en las mañanas. ¡Genial! Vamos a por ese desayuno. -Exclama con ánimos el pelinegro.

Mientras el joven Emiya come su desayuno frio aun con el mismo entusiasmo como si estuviera caliente la puerta deslizante de la sala de estar se abre. Era Shirou Emiya quien llevaba un rostro serio y calmado.

-Ryo cuando termines tu desayuno ve al segundo piso del cobertizo, te estaré esperando allí no tardes. Acto seguido el hombre pelirrojo cierra la puerta, dejando ver como su sombra recorría los pasillos exteriores de la casa. El Emiya más joven paró de comer automáticamente, "eso fue rápido y extraño" –dijo en voz baja mientras se preguntaba por qué su padre estaba tan serio, además parecía tener prisa.

* * *

 _Al mismo tiempo en otra parte de la casa…_

Toc Toc Toc…-Alguien toca una puerta. Luego El sonido de una puerta abriéndose lentamente se escucha.

-Mamá. -Dice la chica pelirroja de ojos azules un poco asombrada.

Rin notó que había algo diferente en Rurika, a pesar que ya estaba vestida, no tenía hechas en el cabello las dos colas gemelas que normalmente se hacía, al contrario la Tohsaka menor llevaba su larga y rojiza cabellera suelta, cosa que en ella era muy extraño. Sobrepasando la leve sorpresa mutua La mayor hace una hace una inesperada petición.

-Rurika, necesito que me acompañes a la Residencia Tohsaka.

-Está bien madre… en un minuto estaré contigo… -Dice la chica con frialdad.

-Te esperaré afuera… -Responde Rin con la misma frialdad con la que contestó su hija.

* * *

 _A las afueras de la ciudad…_

-¿Taiga a dónde vamos? -Pregunta una pequeña niña de ojos azules y pelo negro.

-A ver a tu abuelo Kiritsugu. –Responde la castaña mientras sonríe.

-¿Mi abuelo? -Pregunta la infanta con curiosidad.

-Sí, tu abuelo, Emiya Kiritsugu. ¿Tu padre nunca te ha hablado sobre él?

-Bueno, cuando le pregunte a El por qué yo no tengo abuelos como los demás chicos, el solo me contestó que me hablaría de eso cuando creciera.

-Ese Shirou es un insensato… -Recrimina Taiga cerrando el puño. –Sugumi la mira con inocencia. –Oye Sugumi, si el bueno para nada de tu padre no te cuenta yo lo haré.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. –Responde triunfante el Tigre de Fuyuki.

-¡Eres la mejor del mundo Taiga-Chan! –Exclama la pequeña Emiya. -¿Cómo era mi abuelo?

-Tu abuelo era una gran persona, quisiera que él te hubiese conocido.

Ambas continúan su conversación mientras suben monte arriba hacia las tumbas en la montaña.

* * *

Ryo sube las escaleras del cobertizo sin prisa, un poco asustado y nervioso sobre lo que su padre quería hablar. ¿Tal vez un fuerte regaño? Si, era posible, Él había usado irresponsablemente su magia, lo que lo llevo a dejar su cuerpo en el límite. O quien sabe, talvez a advertirle que no volviera a ese castillo. Cosa que de todas maneras el no haría por simple sentido común. El chico interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver a su padre sentado en el suelo del cobertizo.

Ryo, ven siéntate frente a mí. –Dice el pelirrojo con una voz seria. Ryo procede a sentarse frente a su padre el cual observaba tranquilamente algo que sostenía en su mano. Era un colgante de plata, el cual tenía una hermosa y brillante piedra roja como centro.

-Sabes Ryo, este colgante lo dejó la persona que me salvó la vida hace ya muchos años. Aunque se lo terminé por devolver esa persona un día me lo obsequió de vuelta.

Ryo estaba confundido, pensó que su padre lo iba a regañar o advertir pero nada de eso estaba ocurriendo, por alguna extraña razón él hablaba sobre algo de lo que El pelinegro estaba totalmente ajeno.

-Sé que talvez esto no signifique nada para ti ahora. –Agrega el pelirrojo mientras guarda el colgante en su bolsillo. -Así que ahora hablaremos de algo más importante, te contaré de los secretos y naturaleza de mi poder. –Dice Shirou al mismo tiempo que proyecta una de sus espadas gemelas en su mano.

-Pa… pa…

-Ryo te he enseñado la magia de proyección desde que eras un niño, Debes saber que La proyección es mi más grande habilidad y talento. El cual te heredé por medio de la pequeña cresta mágica en tu hombro derecho. Pero… hay algo más contenido en esa cresta mágica que aun desconoces.

-¿Algo más? ¿Qué es eso Papá?

El hombre se pone de Pie… y recita…

 _"_ _I am the bone of my sword  
Steel is my body and fire is my blood  
I have created over a thousand blades  
Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain  
Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival  
I have no regrets. This is the only path  
My whole life was unlimited blade works"_

En un resplandor cegador de luz Ryo Emiya se encontró en un campo impregnado de infinitas espadas. Ese era el mismo lugar en que había estado tantas veces en sus sueños… Unlimited Blade Works…

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Nota: Perdón si la historia parece avanzar lenta pero les prometo que es un mal necesario para orquestar sin cabos sueltos lo que viene después.**

 **Gracias por sus Reviews continúen comentando me ayudan bastante a mejorar, hasta pronto!**


	5. Capítulo 4: Forja Abosulta (Parte 2)

**Fate Abosolute Blade Works**

 **Capítulo 4: Forja Absoluta (Parte 2)**

Esto es mi esfera de la realidad Ryo, todo lo que soy, todo lo que habita en mi corazón es esto. –Dice Shirou con firmeza.

Ryo permanecía estupefacto ante la majestuosidad de aquel lugar, era algo imposible que de ese viejo y oscuro cobertizo llegaran a ese flamante campo de espadas, todo parecía brillar, la cantidad de espadas que había allí era literalmente incontable. Con la vista perdida en el monte de las espadas el chico de cabello negro supo que sus sueños eran reales y que talvez todo este tiempo estuvo contemplando algo que no solo estaba en los abismos de su subconsciente sino pertenecía a la realidad misma.

En otro golpe de luz segador el campo de espadas desapareció y una vez más Padre e Hijo vuelven a estar en el viejo cobertizo.

Papá, ¡eso fue increíble! no sabía que podías hacer algo así. Con que esto es una esfera de la realidad… Es simplemente fuera de este planeta -Agrega Ryo con aparente emoción.

-Espera, ¿Sabes de las esferas de la realidad? –Pregunta con extrañeza el Pelirrojo.

-Pues… Claro, lo leí en unos libros.

-Sí que están bien enterados los chicos de hoy en día. –Ironiza el Pelirrojo.

-Me enteré por mera casualidad, verás. Hace dos años, me topé con el concepto de esfera de la realidad mientras ojeaba unos de los libros de mamá que permanecían ocultos en el Sótano de la Residencia Tohsaka.

-Entonces, estabas husmeando en el taller mágico de tu madre… -Shirou suspira. –Si ella se entera de estos estarás en serios problemas.

-Lo siento… En ese momento solo quería encontrar una manera de hacerme más fuerte y creí que investigando esos libros en la residencia Tohsaka habría algo que me podría servir para ser un mejor mago. –Esboza con pena el chico.

-No sé por qué deseas hacerte más fuerte hijo, a tu edad yo ni siquiera podía utilizar fortalecimiento eficientemente. –El pelirrojo sonríe a su hijo. –Eres muy fuerte Ryo con solo 16 años has logrado cosas que en aquel tiempo yo ni podría soñar.

-Es que Rurika… -dice entre dientes el pelinegro.

-Con que de eso se trata… -Musita Shirou. –Sabes, tú madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de tu hermana mayor, a pesar de su edad es muy brillante y sobre todo fuerte, sin duda en el futuro llevará con honor el título de cabeza de la Familia Tohsaka. –Ryo baja la mirada en gesto de pena, pero su padre coloca una mano sobre el hombro del joven. –Pero tú, tú eres mi heredero, eres quien eligió seguir camino. Sabes…aún recuerdo cuando eras un niño y querías convencerme que te enseñara magia. Parece que fue ayer, decías que yo era tu héroe y que era invencible.

-Papá… aun lo eres… Quisiera pedirte perdón, Ya sabes… anoche… Yo… Bueno, yo utilicé irresponsablemente la proyección solo para impresionar a Rurika y termine por hacerme daño a mí mismo a pesar que siempre me has advertido que utilice mis habilidades con prudencia. –Agrega un apenado Ryo.

-Creo que no soy quien para reprocharte. –Ryo levanta la mirada. –Cuando logré utilizar la proyección por primera vez mi cuerpo sufrió las consecuencias, era doloroso para mí pero no me importaba. Si alguien utilizó irresponsablemente la proyección ese fui yo.

-Entonces… creo que me parezco un poco a ti. –dice el chico mientras sonríe débilmente.

-Tú eres más prudente de lo que jamás fui, de hecho logré mi primera proyección arriesgando mi vida. –Dice el Emiya mayor con ironía

-¿ha si? ¿Cómo? –Pregunta Ryo.

-Bueno, eso ocurrió hace ya mucho tiempo en la anterior guerra del santo grial. Verás, mi sirviente Saber había sido abatido por nuestro enemigo y bueno… el enemigo se abalanzó contra tu madre y en un acto inexplicable pude lograr la proyección para protegerla.

-¡Increíble! ¿Y cuándo pudiste lograr la esfera de la realidad? ¿Te llevó mucho tiempo? Cuéntame todo… Exclama el Emiya menor con aparente curiosidad.

-Bueno… jejeje lo logre solo unos días después. –Responde apenado el pelirrojo.

-¿Enserio? Pero Papá si te costó tanto trabajo lograr una proyección, ¿cómo te volviste lo suficiente mente fuerte para realizar algo como una esfera de la realidad en tan poco tiempo?

-Es una larga historia pero podríamos resumir que todo fue gracias a tu madre, ella tuvo la idea. No solo eso, Mediante un contrato ella me cedió parte de su Mana lo que terminó por abrir mis circuitos mágicos lo que al final me permitió poder materializar mi esfera de la realidad.

-Vaya, ustedes dos sí que tienen historia. Por cierto ¿Cómo fue ese contrato? –Dice con curiosidad el pelinegro. –Debió de ser muy poderoso para poder suministrar semejante cantidad de Mana.

Al escuchar la pregunta de su hijo y al mismo tiempo recordar en qué consistía dicho contrato, Shirou se enrojece mientras Ryo lo mira con extrañeza.

-Bueno… ese contrato digamos por ahora que fue muy íntimo. Pero debemos volver a lo importante y por lo que te traje aquí. Quiero hablarte de la "Forja Absoluta".

-¿Forja absoluta? ¿Qué es eso?

Shirou suspira acto seguido mira directamente hacia su hijo.

-La forja absoluta es la ejecución definitiva y más poderosa de la proyección.

Ryo escucha con atención las palabras de su padre, algo hay en ellas que despiertan todo su interés y curiosidad.

-Talvez te preguntes a que me refiero con "definitiva" y "Más poderosa" trataré de ser lo más claro posible; Este nuevo nivel proyección podría crear un nuevo objeto completo y existente, esto es un poder capaz de eliminar el concepto de proyectar una copia, más bien la proyección absoluta crearía un "nuevo original", algo que pertenecería a este mundo siendo totalmente incapaz de desvanecerse como lo haría cualquier proyección.

-¿Acaso eso es posible? -pregunta el pelinegro con total asombro.

-En teoría sí. –responde el Emiya mayor al momento que proyecta una pequeña daga. – ¿Ves esta daga? Es una proyección de muy alto rango Y como tal el resultado de un largo entrenamiento que me ha tomado muchos años.

-¿Y qué tiene de especial? –Pregunta el pelinegro con curiosidad.

-Normalmente una proyección tiene un tiempo de vida corto y una resistencia menguada, pero a diferencia de un arma común creada mediante proyección esta tiene un tiempo de vida de aproximadamente una década si no es utilizada, si se quebrara tardaría al menos una semana en desaparecer por completo en contra parte a una proyección común que se desvanecería al instante de quebrarse.

-Ya veo, pero… ¿Es posible que puedas volverte más fuerte de lo que eres? Digo… ningún mago en el mundo puede hacer lo que tú haces. Ni siquiera yo… -Dice con pena el chico.

-Ryo, aún te queda mucho por aprender sobre la naturaleza misma de la magia que utilizamos, tengo la certeza que algún día podrás superarme. Pero nunca olvides que para volverte más fuerte necesitas un objetivo. El mío y el principal impulso a lograr algo tan ambicioso como la forja absoluta más que para satisfacer mi ego como mago para proteger a mi familia.

Ryo no entendía claramente los motivos de su padre, ¿Por qué esforzarse tanto para lograr algo tan básico como proteger a una familia? ¿Acaso no había ninguna ambición, ningún deseo oculto tras el Paradigma de Forja absoluta en la magia de proyección? En ese momento Ryo se preguntó si el realmente tenía un objetivo por pequeño que fuese. Si al igual que Emiya Shirou algo impulsaba a Emiya Ryo a ser más fuerte.

-Papá, tu… ¿Por qué me dices esto a mí? Sabes que nunca podría lograr una proyección tan refinada como esa daga que tienes en manos. Aunque nací con los circuitos mágicos abiertos a diferencia tuya, no he logrado tener un potencial lo suficientemente digno como para pertenecer a esta familia. A pesar que mi madre y tú me implantaron una cresta mágicas con las habilidades que te pertenecen, esto solo me ayuda a proyectar mas no puedo analizar las cosas como tú lo haces, basta con solo ver una espada y ya eres capaz de copiarla en cambio Yo debo analizar su composición por varios días antes de lograr una proyección de buena calidad. ¿De veras crees que yo podría ser tu sucesor?

Shirou se sorprende ante la respuesta de su hijo, no era normal en Ryo reaccionar de esta manera, él no es tan temperamental como Rurika, pero lo que el chico dijo penetró su mente.

Tras un breve momento de silencio el pelirrojo pone algo en manos de su hijo, se pone de pie y le regala una sonrisa.

-Hijo perdón por no poder ayudarte, pero Esto es algo que debes hacer esto por ti mismo, debes buscar tu propio "origen", tu propio destino, tu propio objetivo. Hasta entonces no podrás comprender tu propio poder. Espero algún día veas lo que yo vi en ti aquel día en el que me pediste que te enseñara a utilizar mi magia, y sabes… no me equivoqué en enseñarte.

Tras decir esto último Shirou baja la escalera del segundo piso del cobertizo.

Ryo baja la mirada y observa aquello que su padre había puesto en sus manos momentos antes. Era ese colgante con la piedra roja.

Este colgante es muy importante para Papá ¿No? –Dijo en voz baja el chico. –Bien, no sé qué signifique este colgante del todo para él, pero si me lo obsequió es algo que debo conservar como un tesoro. –Ryo coloca rápidamente el colgante en su cuello. –Ya está, ahora serás mi amuleto de buena suerte. –acto seguido el pelinegro guarda bajo su camiseta el colgante y se hecha en el suelo.

En ese momento muchas cosas pasaban por la mente del chico. Esfera de la realidad, Forja Absoluta, el incidente de la noche pasada. Él estaba en medio de todo esto con más preguntas que respuestas, ¿Cómo era posible que soñara con lo que había dentro de esa esfera de la realidad, si nunca antes estuvo en ella?

* * *

 _Recuerdo haber visto ese lugar desde que era muy pequeño, siempre en mis sueños, en aquel entonces me asustaba, Hoy me intriga, quiero conocer sus secretos y llegar al fondo de todo esto, hasta ese día no estaré en paz. Pero… Tal vez sea muy débil para conocer esos misterios._

 _Desearía hacerme más fuerte, mis habilidades ni siquiera compiten con las de Rurika, ni hablar de Papá y Mamá ellos son algo honestamente fuera de mi alcance. Aunque… ¡espera! ¿Dónde está esa daga que Papá proyectó? ¡Aquí está! aún no se desvanece, realmente no bromeaba con eso de la forja absoluta._

 _Creo que ahora entiendo de qué va todo esto._

 _Tengo una corazonada, debo aprender más sobre este mundo, talvez no sea un genio de la proyección pero tumbado aquí no lograre nada, debo buscar a Papá él es la única persona que puede enseñarme lo que necesito._

* * *

Ryo sale corriendo del lugar cruzando en pocos segundos la salida del cobertizo, miró hacia todas direcciones en busca de su padre mas no lo encontró por lo que concluyo que ya estaba dentro de la casa.

Al entrar efectivamente lo encuentra caminando tranquilamente por un pasillo.

-¡Papá!

-¿Ryo? –Voltea el pelirrojo con sorpresa.

-Háblame más sobre la forja absoluta… yo… también quiero intentarlo.

-Vaya hijo, sí que piensas rápido, no te esperaba aquí tan pronto.

-No es eso… Sobre las cosas que dijiste, de hallar mi propio poder y origen, Aun no tengo la menor idea pero tengo la corazonada que aprendiendo más de ti, encontraré una respuesta.

-Ya veo, pues entonces vamos, tengo muchas cosas que contarte. –Agrega el Emiya mayor con emoción.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunta el pelinegro con curiosidad.

-A un lugar secreto, solo ven tras de mí.

-Entendido.

Ambos caminan por los pasillos de la casa con cierta prisa. El más joven siendo guiado por el mayor.

-¿Se podría saber a dónde van ustedes con tanta prisa? –Interroga una voz femenina desde atrás.

¿Tohsaka? ¿Mamá? -Dicen al mismo tiempo padre e hijo mientras voltean de golpe.

La mujer de ojos azules mira inquisitivamente a ambos.

-Ehh, te cuento después ahora tenemos prisa. –Agrega el pelirrojo mientras toma a su hijo de la mano y se lo lleva corriendo del lugar.

Rin iba a seguirlos pero fue abordada por Rurika quien ya estaba preparada para su incursión hacia la residencia Tohsaka.

* * *

La chica de ojos azules y cabello largo rojizo se encontraba caminando por las calles del distrito residencial de Fuyuki justo al lado de su madre, se había hecho colas gemelas en el pelo como era natural en ella. Pero entre ambas el silencio reinaba.

Es ciertamente problemático cuando dos personas un gran ego chocan entre sí, y esto es lo que sucedía entre ambas Tohsaka, esto era la razón por la cual no intercambiaron palabra alguna hasta llegar a la Residencia Tohsaka.

En esa casa Tanto Rurika como Ryo pasaron la mayor parte de su infancia, ahora solo era utilizada por su madre como taller mágico.

Al entrar a la enorme casa, luego de llegar al área de las escaleras Rurika se dirige mecánicamente hacia el sótano donde se encontraba el taller mágico de su madre y donde hace años la pelirroja había sido instruida en el uso de la magia. Pero su madre la detiene sujetándola con suavidad por el hombro.

Hoy iremos arriba Rurika, el taller mágico puede esperar.

Rurika no pudo evitar sentir un poco de extrañes al escuchar esto último pero siguió a su progenitora sin discusión.

Al llegar al piso de arriba la pelinegra abre la puerta de aquella que fue alguna vez su antigua habitación e invita a entrar a su joven hija la cual acepta en silencio entrando con determinación al aposento.

Rurika ¿podrías buscar en ese cajón junto la cama un pequeño cofre de color café por favor? -Musita la Tohsaka mayor.

-Sí, claro. –Responde Rurika con frialdad. –Rurika abre el cajón y rápidamente encuentra el cofre lo levanta y nota que es un poco pesado a pesar de no superar el ancho de una caja de zapatos.

-Aquí está Madre, ¿Qué hago con él?

-Déjalo sobre la cama por favor. –Rin desabotona la camisa roja que vestía en ese momento dejando al descubierto su cuello, con delicadeza echa su cabello hacia atrás y retira una fina cadena de plata que llevaba puesta. La prenda tenía dos colgantes, uno era un pequeño Ruby en forma de rombo y el otro una pequeña llave. La pelinegra usa la llave para abrir el pequeño cofre.

-Rurika sobre anoche… -Susurra Rin.

-Tú tenías razón, fuiste más sensata, esta no es una pelea donde yo deba involucrarme, si yo muero y tú también nuestra familia se quedará sin herederos. –Interrumpe la chica.

-Eres igual de "baka" que tu padre. –dice la pelinegra con un tono sombrío.

Esta respuesta tomó por sorpresa a Rurika la cual abrió con fuerzas sus palpados y levanto la vista en señal de sorpresa.

-Si no deseo que participes en esta contienda, es porque eres mi hija y no puedo concebir que te ocurra algo malo. No mientras yo esté aquí. Es cierto que eres mi sucesora pero antes que eso eres sangre de mi sangre, no vuelvas a decir esas estupideces que dijiste ayer, esas cosas me hieren ¿Sabes?

-Mamá ¿Tú de verdad me amas? –pregunta la Tohsaka menor mientras voltea el rostro hacia abajo con verguenza.

Rin sonríe… -Desde el preciso momento que supe que estabas en mi vientre. –Responde con dulzura.

Los ojos de Rurika se humedecieron, La pelinegra volteo el pequeño cofre hacia donde estaba su hija, la chica se acercó lentamente y tomó con incredulidad algo que este contenía, al empezar a observar dicha cosa su rudeza no pudo resistir un segundo más dejando al fin escapar cristalinas lágrimas.

Lo que la pelirroja tenía en manos eran fotos, fotos de ella misma en otro tiempo, algunas cuando era una bebe, otras del embarazo y muchas otras de distintos momentos de su infancia.

-Rurika Tohsaka, desde el momento en que naciste fuiste una pequeña especial. –Dice Rin con nostalgia mientras se pone de pie y se dirige hacia la ventana. –Para mí y para tu Padre a pesar que llegaste con cierto destiempo, fuiste un regalo. Tú lograste hacer que el Necio de Shirou no acabara muerto prematuramente por culpa de un ideal. Y que yo conociera una nueva faceta en mi vida, por eso guardo estas fotos aquí, son pequeños tesoros personales, considéralo como un testamento por adelantado.

-Siempre me pregunté qué pensabas sobre mí, desde que tengo uso de razón has sido muy estricta con migo, no sé por qué tenías siempre el ojo sobre mí, reprochabas mis errores más que los de Ryo. ¿Por qué mamá?

-Simplemente siempre he deseado que seas la mejor, siempre he querido hacer de ti una líder, una chica fuerte tal y como yo lo fui. Pero… -Rin suspira. -Siento que me excedí y olvidé completamente algo muy esencial que era el afecto. Me hubieras visto antes de tratar con tu padre, vaya que era Rin Tohsaka pero ese idiota me ablandó y bueno naciste tú. De todas maneras ese no es el tema, bueno… Sé que he sido muy dura contigo y… te pido perdón Hija, tú no eres yo, tu eres Rurika Tohsaka, Mírate ya eres todo una mujer y no solo eso, una gran maga. Te felicito, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Aunque por culpa de mi personalidad te cueste sentirlo.

-En algo atinaste, toda mi vida he querido ser como tú, Desde siempre he deseado ser como esa chica que resultó vencedora en la 5ta guerra del santo grial. –Rurika baja el rostro y da una leve sonrisa. -De hecho hace casi 10 años vi una foto tuya cuando eras joven y en serio te veías hermosa e imponente, desde ese día decidí hacerme colas gemelas en el cabello tal y como tú.

-Si eso es cierto creo tener algo que te encantará. –La pelinegra, empieza a rebuscar por el cuarto evidentemente en busca de algo.

-Donde las habré dejado… Piensa Rin…Ha! ¡Ya recuerdo! -Exclama la Tohsaka mayor acto seguido se dirige hacia una pequeña gaveta y efectivamente encuentra lo que buscaba. A continuación se dirige hacia Rurika y le muestra aquello que encontró.

-Estas son las cintas que solía utilizar en mi cabello cuando era joven, quiero que las tengas. –Dice Rin al momento que regala una dulce sonrisa a la Pelirroja.

-Enserió, ¡gracias Mamá! -Por un momento en el rostro de Rurika se dibujó una infantil alegría, que su madre no pudo evitar apreciar y al mismo tiempo enternecerse al recordar lo adorable que esa niña fue en sus primeros años.

Rurika desató las cintas que llevaba puesta dejando libre su rojiza y fácilmente confundible con naranja cabellera. – ¿Mamá me las podrías colocar tú? –Pregunta la chica con inocencia.

-Claro cariño. –responde la Tohsaka mayor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras Rin colocaba suavemente las cintas entre el cabello de su hija, recordó una última cosa.

-Rurika, hay algo en ese cofre que también te pertenece. –dice la pelinegra mientras termina de hacer ambas colas a la chica.

-¿Algo?

-Si –Rin introduce la mano en el pequeño cofre y saca un colgante con una brillante piedra roja. -Este colgante me lo heredó mi padre, y tiempo después un gran compañero me lo devolvió, ahora quiero que lo tengas. Debo advertirte que posee un poder oculto que he guardado en el por varios años, por favor utilízalo con prudencia. Por último, quiero que prometas que mientras dure esto cuidarás de tus hermanos.

-Mamá, tu…

-Rurika confió en ti para cuidarlos, te prometo que saldremos victoriosos, Tu padre y yo conocemos muy bien a este enemigo. Así que confía en nosotros. –Agrega Rin.

-Es… Está bien madre, no te defraudaré.

-Bien, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar un poco de té a la cocina? -invita a Tohsaka mayor con voz dulce. –Rurika asiente y ambas salen de la habitación tomadas de mano.

- _Siento haberte mentido hija…_ -Piensa la pelinegra.

- _Sé que es muy probable que ustedes mueran…Mamá… Papá… -_ Piensa la pelirroja.

* * *

Rurika no sabía toda la verdad sobre lo que realmente había ocurrido hace 17 años cuando Shirou y Rin se enfrentaron a aquel clan de vampiros y quien era este enemigo que ahora asechaba en las sombras.

A su debido tiempo ella lo sabría, tal vez cuando comprenda los secretos de la forja absoluta.

* * *

La noche había caído, Shirou, Ryo, Sugumi y Taiga compartían la cena mientras conversaban amenamente.

-Shirou esta noche la comida esta deliciosa. –Dice Taiga mientras come emoción.

-Siempre lo está. –Responde el Emiya con altanería.

-No es para tanto, Ryo, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor que tu padre.

-¡Que! Fujimura Sensei esto de la cocina no se me da bien. –exclama el pelinegro nervioso. –Apenas puedo hacer un Sándwich.

-Yo creo que la comida que hace mi papá es la mejor. –dice una animada Sugumi.

-Acepto que tiene talento, por cierto sabían que la primera vez que su madre visitó esta casa, Shirou estaba tan nervioso que rompió los platos y ella tuvo que ayudarlo a lavarlos. –Dice con picardía la castaña.

-¡Hey! Fuji-Nee eso no es cierto… yo simplemente estaba… Bueno… -Shirou termina por rendirse, era inútil.

Ambos chicos ríen al ver la expresión derrotada de su padre. De repente Rin y Rurika arriban a la casa, peculiarmente cargadas de bolsas.

-Ya llegamos. –anuncia la pelinegra, acto seguido Sugumi se pone de pie y corre para abrazar a su madre ya que no la había visto en todo el día.

-¿Qué es todo eso mamá? –Pregunta la pequeña de ojos azules.

-Tu hermana y yo fuimos de compras, ¿y a ti como te fue en tu pequeña excursión a la montaña?

-Pues me encontré con mi abuelo.

Rin se queda un poco confundida ante la respuesta de Sugumi.

-Es que fuimos a visitar la tumba de Kiritsugu. –Agrega Taiga.

-Sugumi, mira lo que te compramos. Dice Rurika sacando un empaque de regalos de entre una de las bolsas. –Y entregándolo a la pequeña con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Para mí? Gracias hermana, no puedo a esperar a ver que es.

Mientras Sugumi abría el paquete Tanto, Shirou como Taiga y Ryo se percataron que algo había diferente en Rurika, el día de Hoy para variar la chica sonreía, con una dulzura y calidez que aterró a los dos últimos más no a Shirou quien sabia en sus adentros que todo había salido bien con Rin.

En ese mismo instante se escuchó el sonido de trueno al iluminar los cielos.

-Parece que esta noche llegará la tormenta. –Bufa la castaña.

-Eso explica por qué todo estaba tan nublado el día de hoy. –Agrega Rin.

-O talvez solo es consecuencia que Rurika parezca tan alegre, cuando eventos tan inusuales suceden es normal que vengan tormentas. –Dice con malicia el pelinegro. –Rurika se acerca a él y extiende su mano, automáticamente Ryo se cubre para protegerse, pero no sucede nada. Esta solo acaricia la negra cabellera de su hermano y le regala una sonrisa.

-Es bueno que estés bien hermano. –dice sonriente la pelirroja mientras Ryo cae al suelo asustado y jadeando.

Ante tal curiosa escena todos los presentes no pueden evitar reír, este tipo de comportamiento era normal en ellos desde niños. Si a algo Ryo Emiya temía era a su hermana mayor.

* * *

En el aeropuerto de la ciudad.

Un hombre joven que oscilaba entre los 23 y 25 años con anteojos de pasta Arribaba a la Ciudad. Tenía el cabello castaño, peinado hacia atrás y vestía completamente de negro excepto por un detalle blanco en el cuello de su camisa, detalle que indicaba que dicho joven pertenecía a la iglesia.

Por un momento el joven contempló el paisaje de Fuyuki, levantó su maletín y lentamente siguió su camino entre la noche.

* * *

Del otro lado de la ciudad en un haz de luz un hombre de cabello blanco que vestía una bufanda y un traje negro de piel aparecía entre la vegetación. Al ver percatarse donde se encontraba el hombre sonríe y dice…

"¿Con que otra vez aquí? Ya veo…"

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Cabe mencionar que hay una diferencia entre las colas gemelas de Rin y Rurika, Rurika las usa al estilo de Rin cuando era niña (Fate Zero)**

 **El cabello Rurika a diferencia del de Rin es totalmente lacio.**

 **Ryo heredó la misma textura del cabello de Rin, por lo cual no lo tiene en puntas como Shirou más si lo tiene bien desordenado.**

 **De todas maneras, si desean conocer mejor la apariencia de los personajes, pueden escribirme por y les comparto los diseños que he hecho de como lucen cada uno de ellos.**

 **Por último todo que leyó la visual novel, sabrá por qué Shirou se sonrojó al recordar el "contrato" :p**

 **Gracias por leerme, un saludo muy cordial. Les invito a que manden sus Reviews con sus opiniones sobre el capítulo y el fic, realmente me ayudan bastante.**


	6. Capítulo 5 (Muerte silenciosa)

**Fate abosolute blade Works**

 **Capítulo 5 (Muerte silenciosa)**

Después de llover toda la noche las calles de ciudad Fuyuki habían amanecido empapadas, en contraste el sol se asomaba tímidamente deslizándose detrás de las grises nubes de tormenta que aun adornaban el cielo matutino.

Vaya, esta tormenta sí que me ha retrasado. –Musita un joven de anteojos y ropas eclesiásticas. –pero, tampoco creo que eso importe mucho.

El joven emprende su marcha con paso lento, al parecer no llevaba mucha prisa pese a saber que se encontraba retrasado en la llegada a su destino. Introduce su mano izquierda en el bolsillo mientras con la derecha sostiene un maletín de piel.

Sus pasos se escuchaban fuertes, el ruido que producían sus zapatos hacía eco en las calladas calles de Fuyuki. Los vendedores se dedicaban a abrir sus establecimientos mientras otros empezaban a hacer sus labores rutinarias del día. Pero aun con todo esto el silencio era el rey de aquella mañana de domingo.

El sol comenzaba a calentar e iluminar la ciudad mientras aquel miembro de la iglesia seguía sin prisa su camino, se tomaba su tiempo al andar, contemplaba la belleza de aquel lugar, sin duda Japón era un país hermoso y sería una pena no disfrutar un poco de él. Tras cerca de una hora de recorrido el joven arribó a su destino, La iglesia de ciudad Fuyuki.

Las puertas de la iglesia estaban cerradas, el miró fijamente en dirección a la construcción sabiendo que por el tiempo que fuera necesario este sería su nuevo hogar. Lentamente las puertas de madera del templo religioso se abrieron dejando ver la figura de un adolescente de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos café.

* * *

Una vez dentro de la iglesia el joven de anteojos fue guiado por el segundo hacía una pequeña oficina que estaba detrás. En ella una mujer de cabello plateado y gesto frio se encontraba apreciando una pintura.

-Supongo que se retrasó por la tormenta de anoche. –dice con tranquilidad la mujer.

-Efectivamente, pero ya estoy aquí.

-Eso me complace. –Ella Deja de apreciar la pintura y se sienta tras un viejo escritorio que había en una esquina de la oficina. –con un gesto lo invita a sentarse. El joven accede y toma asiento del otro lado del escritorio. –Bien usted debe ser Giamco. –agrega la de cabellos plata.

-Giamco de Beneccix, mi señora.

-Es un placer señor de Beneccix, mi nombre es Caren Ortensia soy la encargada y guardián de esta iglesia. Él es Klauss mi asistente. –Dice mirando hacia el joven de pie a un lado de la entrada.

-Ya veo, es un gusto ser su huésped.

-Tengo entendido que usted vino a Fuyuki como parte de una investigación. –Dice con tranquilidad la mujer.

-Así es, vine aquí tras el rastro de unos apóstoles muertos.

-Cierto, esos demonios que renegaron de la mano de dios.

-Señorita, Según lo que se, hace 17 años ocurrió un incidente ligado a ellos en este lugar. –Interrumpe el joven repentinamente.

Caren se inmuta y responde con naturalidad.

-Sí, está en lo cierto, pero, ¿A qué viene su comentario? ¿Acaso cree que esos sucesos tengan relación con su investigación actual?

Giamco acomoda sus lentes con el dedo índice.

-Estoy casi seguro señorita Ortensia, he estado persiguiendo a ese clan apóstoles por dos años. Les he dado caza y exterminado hasta el punto que solo quedan un puñado, cierto puñado muy escurridizo. –Un brillo tenebroso desprende de sus anteojos.

-Ya veo que es tan eficiente como se presume. Por mi parte tiene libertad para maniobrar dentro de Fuyuki. Pero… Lo correcto sería conversar con la líder de la familia Tohsaka, después de todo este territorio está bajo su comando.

-¿Tohsaka? ¿Y cómo es esa líder? –Pregunta Giamco.

-Tohsaka Rin… Eh. –Susurra la Sacerdotisa mientras recuerda con lejanía la primera vez que vio a la Tohsaka.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Hace 17 años…

¡Esto es Ridículo! –Dice una furiosa Rin Tohsaka poniéndose de pie con violencia. Detrás de su asiento un hombre pelirrojo miraba con asombro como la anterior había perdido los estribos.

-No se altere señorita Tohsaka. –Interrumpe un hombre rubio desde su asiento, detrás del dos sujetos estaban de pie. –En representación de la asociación de magos, puedo asegurarle que no teníamos conocimiento alguno de los Planes que tenían este clan de vampiros.

-Concuerdo con la señorita. –Interrumpe un hombre vestido con hábito de la iglesia. Detrás de él se encontraban Caren y otro hombre. –Es totalmente imposible que ustedes no se percataran de lo que aquí se tramaba, naturalmente nosotros nos encargamos de limpiar. Pero, me resulta inquietante que la asociación de magos no hiciera acto de presencia durante las batallas que aquí se libraron.

-Les repito, nuestros miembros actuaron con prudencia al no intervenir. –Dice con tranquilidad el hombre rubio.

-Como si la desaparición de un millar de personas, fuera algo que ustedes dejarían pasar desapercibido. –Bufa la pelinegra.

-Le agradecemos de ante mano por haberse hecho cargo de su líder usted misma Tohsaka, pero de ahora en adelante nosotros manejaremos la situación.

-Lord Blaircaster, la iglesia supervisará de cerca los movimientos de su gente, no queremos que suceda nada imprevisto.

-Sacerdote… Le garantizo que investigaremos transparentemente y con su supervisión ese por el momento llamado "Grial" Creado por esos vampiros.

-No es necesario, caballeros. –interrumpe Rin dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa sombría. –Yo me encargué de destruir esa abominación.

-¡Que! –Exclamaron al unísono el sacerdote y el mago.

-Sí, algo como eso no debería existir. Si su interés era investigarlo lamento decepcionarlos la creación que costo mil almas ya no existe.

-Tohsaka usted… -Recrimina el hombre Rubio. –La pelinegra no lo deja terminar Rápidamente se incorpora y da la espalda a los presentes.

-Shirou, vámonos. –Dice la pelinegra mientras emprende la marcha y sale de la habitación donde se celebraba la reunión.

Caren observo con interesa la actitud de aquella mujer, sin duda era alguien con agallas.

 **Fin flashback.**

* * *

Diría que es una mujer de cierto carácter. –Responde la sacerdotisa.

-Ya veo, iré a visitarla esta misma mañana.

-Pero aún es muy temprano ¿dígame ya desayunó?

-Pues en verdad no, salí del aeropuerto a primera hora. –Dice el joven con pena.

-Klauss dale algo delicioso de comer al señor Giamco y luego llévalo con Tohsaka.

Klauss asiente, abre la puerta. Giamco se retira haciendo una seña de respeto hacia Caren y ambos jóvenes salen de la oficina en silencio.

La mujer de cabello gris sonríe con un gesto sombrío. –Con que este es el chico de Ciel, interesante…

* * *

Horas después Giamco y Klauss caminaban en silencio por la ciudad, Klauss iba adelante, Giamco se limitaba a seguirlo, hasta el momento ninguno había intercambiado palabras. El joven de anteojos iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

- _Ella es muy astuta, no en vano era la segunda al mando en la unidad de exorcismos… Estoy seguro que sabe mucho más sobre mí de lo que aparenta, por eso mandó a este chico a vigilarme con el pretexto de que fuera mi guía. Pero, estamos a manos, sé muy bien que vino a Fuyuki hace un año por cierto encargo que desconozco. Debo actuar con cautela, ya de paso antes de llegar aquí investigué sobre Rin Tohsaka y ese viejo Zouken Matou, creo que hay cosas que debería saber sobre ese Famoso santo Grial._

-Giamco. –Interrumpe Klauss. –He oído hablar mucho sobre usted.

-¿Eh? –Responde el de anteojos con un poco de sorpresa.

-Cuando vivía en Europa conocí sobre usted, un joven prodigio cazador de no muertos perteneciente a la Agencia de entierros llamado Giamco de Beneccix alias "la muerte silenciosa", nunca creí que lo fuera a conocer.

-Veo que estas bien informado sobre mí, pero no soy la gran cosa solo elimino seres oscuros, es mi trabajo... –Dice Giamco con leve fastidio.

-No parece muy orgulloso al decirlo.

-¿Se sentiría orgulloso un fontanero que limpia una tubería que se ha tapado de mierda? –Ironiza.

Klauss se sorprende ante la afirmación del castaño claro, sin duda era un sujeto directo.

-Entiendo… ¿Entonces, si no le da placer por qué lo hace?

-Ya te lo dije antes, es mi trabajo y después de todo no está tan mal limpiar el mundo.

-Siento haber sido tan curioso, mis disculpas si lo incomodé con mis interrogantes.

-El que busca conocimiento lo obtiene… ¿No es así chico?

Al escuchar esta frase Klauss para de caminar siendo rebasado por el joven de las gafas quien continua caminando con naturalidad como si supiera a donde dirigirse.

-E… Espere Giamco. –El chico lo alcanza y toma la delantera mientras observa con intriga al hombre que va con él.

* * *

Un chico caía con brusquedad en el pulido suelo de madera del Dojo perteneciente a la residencia Emiya.

Papá, es mi quinceava derrota consecutiva, creo que deberíamos tomar un descanso.

-Ni hablar Ryo, debes esforzarte un poco más. No estás dando tu máximo esfuerzo. –Recrimina el Pelirrojo.

-Es que es inútil competir contra ti. Eres muy bueno…

-Nada de eso, necesitas ir con todo cuando enfrentas a los enemigos más poderosos. Limitándote no conseguirás otra cosa que no sea la derrota.´

Ryo medita las palabras de su padre en silencio… De repente abre los ojos en señal de sorpresa, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

-Lo intentare una vez más. –Responde el chico con decisión mientras se pone de pie apoyándose en su espada de bambú.

-Bien, así me agrada hijo, da lo mejor de ti yo tampoco me pienso contener. –dice un sonriente Shirou.

-Entonces lo haré a mi modo…

Shirou se extraña ante la frase de su hijo, pero el anterior no le da tiempo a reflexionarse abalanzándose a toda velocidad hacia su padre blandiendo la espada de bambú hacia las piernas de su progenitor.

El Emiya mayor recupera el control dando un rápido salto logrando así esquivar el golpe bajo de Ryo. Rápidamente realiza un contra ataque desde arriba para ponerse a la ofensiva. Pero el pelinegro en Lugar de parar el golpe utilizando la espada como Shirou tenía previsto en su contra ataque, se lanzó hacia atrás con brusquedad evitando el golpe a duras penas. Gracias a este retroceso Ryo toma impulso y se lanza nuevamente contra su padre, esta vez se desliza y ataca sus piernas una vez más, Shirou salta justo como la primera vez esquivando sin problemas la espada de Ryo. Rápidamente el pelirrojo se percata que su hijo ya no se encuentra bajo el, había cambiado de posición, ahora estaba justo detrás y a punto de atacar. En increíble muestra de habilidad el Emiya mayor logra darse la vuelta y repeler el golpe que había lanzado el chico de cabello negro. Ambas espadas se encuentran, Shirou propina ataques poderosos y veloces a los a duras penas Ryo puede defenderse.

" _Vamos Ryo, no te rindas ahora, aunque estos ataques den miedo no puedo retroceder" –_ Se dice así mismo el joven Emiya Mientras se defiende de los veloces golpes de espada que propina su padre. En un acto de osadía el chico aumenta la agresividad de su defensa pasando automáticamente al ataque, logrando así por un momento un intercambio de golpes a la par.

- _No perderé. –Recita en su mente. –No perderé. –Dice una vez más. – ¡No perderé! –_ Grita a todo pulmón mientras mantiene el ritmo agresivo que había tomado segundos antes. A Shirou por un breve momento esto lo tomó por sorpresa, mas no bajo la intensidad de sus ataques en lo más mínimo, de hecho se sentía emocionado al ver que cierta llama se había encendido en su hijo, ahora en sus ojos había decisión.

¿Qué cosa habrá despertado tal determinación en Ryo? Segundos antes cuando el chico era Asediado por su padre como si de una revelación se tratase, varias imágenes pasaron por su mente.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Con cara de pocos amigos Un pequeño Ryo de 8 años se encontraba sentado en una banquilla del parque con las manos en las mejillas en señal de fastidio.

-Algún día seré un gran mago y los voy a dejar en ridículo a todos, ya verán –Dice en voz baja. Mientras observa un grupo de niños jugando Futbol frente a él.

-Oye mocoso. –Interrumpe la voz de un hombre. –Por qué vienes todos los días aquí solo a quedarte sentado y viendo a los demás divertirse.

Ryo mira de reojo al extraño y le resta importancia. –No es algo que le importe señor. –Bufa el chico con desinterés.

-Sí que eres mal educado con tus mayores. –dice el hombre con ironía. –Déjame adivinar, ellos no te dejan jugar ¿No es así?

-Eso no es cierto, soy yo quien no desea jugar.

-Vaya mocoso eres terco, pero descuida ya lo he visto todo, te llamaron debilucho ese día, y sin embargo vienes cada tarde. ¿Acaso quieres probarles algo?

Ryo levanta la vista y mira de frente al hombre, este tenía el cabello azulado y al igual que el chico observaba a los demás niños jugar. El hombre se voltea y se lleva cierta sorpresa al mirar al niño de frente.

-Me pareces familiar, me recuerdas a alguien pero no logro recordar.

-Pues yo nunca lo había visto en mi vida. –Dice el niño aun en tono desafiante.

-Bueno, tal vez solo sea coincidencia. –Responde el hombre con inseguridad. –Ya tengo que irme mocoso, pero te aconsejaría no venir más por aquí.

-¿He?

-Ser un debilucho y un fracasado es algo realmente denigrante ¿No crees? Así que, vuélvete fuerte, este mundo no está hecho para los cobardes.

El hombre se fue caminando lentamente por el parque. Mientras el pequeño Ryo se cuestionaba que realmente quería decir aquel extraño sujeto.

 **Fin flashback**

* * *

 _Es extraño como ese recuerdo llego a mi mente, pero ahora lo entiendo, es cierto lo que decía ese extraño este mundo no está hecho para cobardes. Ya no me importa si voy a perder, Si perderé no lo hare como un cobarde._

En ese momento Ryo despertó.

La pelea de entrenamiento que significaba mucho más que eso había terminado, El joven Emiya estaba tendido en el suelo, jadeaba con fuerza, mientras miraba el techo del dojo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Un par de ojos azules aparecieron de repente frente a él.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Ryo, casi le das su merecido a ese bestia de tu padre.

-¡Mamá! ¿¡Desde cuando estuviste viendo!? –Responde el chico con sorpresa y pena a la vez.

-Entré hace un momento pero estaban tan concentrados que ni siquiera notaron mi presencia.

-Yo también estoy orgulloso de ti hijo. –Dice el pelirrojo sonriendo mientras ofrece su mano a al chico para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Ryo toma la mano de su padre y se pone de pie devolviéndole la sonrisa a su progenitor.

-Vaya Papá, me derrotaste de nuevo.

-Entonces sigue volviéndote más fuerte, estoy seguro que llegará el día en que puedas hacerlo.

-¿Qué dices si practicamos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo hijo? –Agrega la Tohsaka con cierta malicia en su voz. Tanto Shirou como Ryo se espantan al escuchar esta afirmación, ambos sabían que era suicidio aceptar la propuesta.

Los 3 presentes son interrumpidos por un inusual anuncio de la pequeña Sugumi quien entraba corriendo al dojo.

-Mamá un sacerdote Hípster te busca. –Dice la pequeña pelinegra con naturalidad.

Todos se quedan extrañados ante el extraño anuncio de la Emiya menor.

* * *

Rurika se encontraba leyendo encerrada en su habitación como solía hacerlo cada domingo. Por un momento interrumpe su lectura y se dispone a apreciar el colgante que Rin le había obsequiado el día anterior. Era una reliquia que fue pasada de su abuelo a su madre y según lo que esta dijo tenia contenido un gran poder dentro de él. La pelirroja jugueteó con él por un momento, le intrigaba que era ese poder y por qué su madre se negaba a revelárselo.

Un parajillo de cristal entro volando por una de las paredes. La chica alzó la vista dándose cuenta que era nada menos que uno de los familiares de su progenitora. El familiar se posa sobre su mano derecha, Rurika lo observa con cuidado mientras se pregunta en sus adentros por qué está ahí.

Hasta que al fin te encuentro. –Dice el parajillo con una voz infantil.

-Esa voz… imposible… tú eres…

-Illyasviel Von Einzbern, pareces sorprendida.

-Pero tú eras un fantasma…

-Uno que ya no está cautivo, jijiji.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Notas: Dejen sus reviews me animan mucho para continuar con la historia y mejorar.**

 **Si tienen alguna pregunta pueden dejarmela y con gusto se las contestaré.**


	7. Capítulo 6: Un Visitante

**Fate absolute blade Works**

 **Capítulo 6 (Un visitante)**

-Espera, Espera… Déjame entender esto, tú un alma pudo venir hasta aquí por medio de este familiar. –Musita con incredulidad la pelirroja.

-Este familiar te seguía aquella noche, al parecer no te diste cuenta.

Rurika aún no había logrado aterrizar del todo ante la situación que estaba viviendo ¿Cómo era esto remotamente posible? ¿Acaso era una ilusión o algún truco?

-Mi alma estaba cautiva en aquel lugar. –Interrumpe el familiar. –Bajo cualquier medio físico me era imposible salir de allí así que me impregné dentro de este familiar tomando posesión de su cuerpo y logrando escapar. Vaya que me ha tomado un tiempo encontrarte pero no es como si volar estuviera del todo mal. –El familiar parajillo comienza a deslizarse por toda la habitación mientras reía infantilmente. –La Ojiazul miraba con incredulidad como el pajarillo de cristal parecía disfrutar el vuelo.

-¿Y tú como me encontraste? -Interroga Rurika con cierta incomodidad.

El pequeño familiar para de repente.

-Naturalmente siguiendo los rastros de tu mana, de hecho al momento de poseer este familiar me sentí impulsada a buscar al dueño de esta esencia, al parecer esta era la misión encomendada a este pequeño. A pesar de poseer un contenedor vacío como lo es este me es muy difícil contradecir aquella orden y como si de instinto se tratara termine por buscarte. No tarde mucho tiempo en descubrir que estaba buscando a esa chica que se aventuró en el castillo con aparentes deseos de morir ji ji ji.

-Y ahora que me encontraste ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Pues ahora que lo pienso, vivir. Vivir sería divertido ahora que soy completamente libre aunque desearía tener de nuevo mi viejo cuerpo. Pero me temo que eso es imposible.

-Illyasviel yo quisiera preguntarte algo. –Interrumpe la pelirroja.

-Puedes llamarme Illya, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Pregunta con inocencia la Einzbern.

-¿Mi nombre? Ehh, Yo soy Rurika Tohsaka todo un gusto de conocerte.

-¿¡Tohsaka!? ¿Tú eres familiar de esa Rin? El parajillo empieza a volar alrededor de Rurika en un gracioso acto de inspección mientras la de ojos azules lo seguía torpemente con la mirada dibujando en su rostro una expresión de vergüenza. –Súbitamente Illya para su inspección y mira a Rurika al rostro. Tras unos breves segundos de silencio la Einzbern esboza: "Si, definitivamente eres muy parecida a la Rin que recuerdo, excepto por…" ¡Un momento!

-¿¡He!? Responde Rurika con sorpresa. – ¿Su-sucede algo?

-Tu… tu… Cabello.

-¿Que le sucede a mi cabello? ¿Hay algo malo en él?

-Es… Es… Rojizo justo como el de… No, No ¿¡Cuál es tu parentesco con Rin!? –Pregunta Illya con cierta desesperación en su infantil voz.

-E-Ella es mi madre… ¿Tú la conoces de la anterior guerra del santo grial no es así?

El familiar pajarillo pareció ignorar esta última pregunta mientras volaba de lado a lado repitiendo en voz baja "no, no, ¿Podría ser?" –Oye, y ¿cuál es nombre de tu padre? –pregunta con nerviosismo.

-¿El nombre de mi padre? Su nombre es Emiya Shirou supongo que también lo conociste. –Responde la pelirroja con una gota de sudor en su frente. Acto seguido a estas palabras el familiar cae al suelo, para luego incorporarse. –Ya me temía esto, con que esas eran tus reales intenciones Rin, por eso siempre estabas con mi "hermanito".

-¿Espera has dicho "hermanito"? ¿Qué relación tenías con mi padre?

-Pues yo soy su hermana mayor, es sólo que morí antes que de poder contárselo.

-Esto es extraño, no entiendo lo que dices del todo, ¿El tu hermano? ¿De una Einzbern?

-Mi padre era Emiya Kiritsugu por lo cual eso me convertiría en algo así como tu tía ji ji ji.

-Esto es muy alocado como para creerlo de inmediato. –Suspira la ojiazul con ironía.

-¿Dónde está el ahora mismo?

-Creo que está en el dojo…

-Pues iré a verlo ahora mismo.

-¡Espera un momento! No puedes salir así por así.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Por qué?

-Tengo una hermana menor que desconoce totalmente la existencia de la magia y sería problemático que ella vea un pajarillo de cristal volar por ahí, además ¿Acaso sabes dónde está el dojo?

-Ahora que lo pienso no. –responde Illya con inocencia.

-Eso pensé. –suspira la pelirroja. -¿No crees que sería mejor si esperas aquí mientras lo busco?

-Está bien, pero no me hagas esperar mucho tiempo o terminare por aburrirme.

-Bien vuelvo en seguida. –Acto seguido Rurika sale con prisa de la habitación, al cerrar la puerta esta deja salir un suspiro y se tumba sobre la pared. Esto había sucedido demasiado rápido y era demasiado extraño, de hecho había olvidado la pregunta crucial que deseaba hacerle desde un principio. ¿Qué estaba pasando exactamente en el castillo y quien era el sujeto que Ryo y ella vieron? Conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta en ese momento era un asunto de vida o muerte.

Al recordar la importancia de la información que aquella fantasma podría proveerle Rurika se llena de decisión y se pone de pie.

-Mamá y Papá deben saber esto cuanto antes.

Camino al Dojo Rurika escuchó la voz de un desconocido proveniente de la sala de estar. Esto hiso que se pusiera en alerta y se acercara lentamente a la puerta corrediza. Mientras Rurika abría con sigilo dicha puerta pudo escuchar la voz de su padre. ¿Qué sucedía allí? La Tohsaka menor asoma un ojo al fino espacio dejado por las puertas corredizas ínfimamente abiertas y vislumbra la figura de dos extraños, ambos pertenecientes a la iglesia.

- _Esto es muy extraño ¿Ejecutores aquí? Imposible…_ -Piensa la pelirroja mientras observa.

-Señora Tohsaka, Señor Emiya, Ha sido un gusto haber conversado con ustedes, espero nos volvamos a ver muy pronto. –Dice el joven de anteojos poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia, lo que dejaba ver que a pesar de ser un extranjero conocía bastante bien las costumbres japonesas. –Tras esto el segundo joven procede también a despedirse cordialmente.

-También ha sido un gusto para nosotros recibirlos, permítanme acompañarlos a la salida. –Contesta el pelirrojo con su característica amabilidad.

Rin permaneció en silencio, parecía sumida en sus propios pensamientos mientras Shirou y ambos integrantes de la santa iglesia se disponían a salir de la sala de estar.

Al ver esto Rurika retrocede y trata de alejarse de la puerta con rapidez y en silencio caminando graciosamente en puntillas para no hacer ruidos y mirando constantemente hacia atrás.

-¿Rurika que estás haciendo? –Pregunta un confundido Ryo al ver a su hermana mayor actuar sospechosamente.

-¡Estúpido! Casi me asustas, ven vámonos de aquí. –La pelirroja toma por el brazo a al Emiya menor.

-Espera Rurika, Duele, Auch. –El chico se queja de un aparente dolor pero la chica de ojos azules lo lleva con ella detrás de la pared.

-¿Que rayos te pasa? –Replica el chico.

-Cállate inútil ¿No te habías percatado que hay unos sujetos de la iglesia aquí?

-Si pero…

-¡Ahora si cállate! Ya vienen saliendo… -Interrumpe Rurika. –Maldición vienen por esta dirección, no queda otra alternativa ¡ponte de pie rápido! -ordena en voz baja la chica. –Ryo obedece sin siquiera entender exactamente que estaba ocurriendo.

Los 3 hombres al doblar el pasillo se topan con los 2 chicos.

-Buen día señores, es un gusto. –Dice la pelirroja con una angelical sonrisa, mientras por detrás pellizca a su hermano.

-Bu- Buenos días. –responde Ryo con pena.

Ambos Clérigos quedan un poco sorprendidos ante la repentina aparición de los dos hermanos.

-Estos son mis dos hijos mayores Ryo y Rurika. –Agrega rápidamente el pelirrojo sospechando lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Emiya-San esta es su hija? –Pregunta el ejecutor de anteojos viendo embelesado a Rurika. –Estoy sorprendido tiene un gran parecido con su esposa.

Por otra parte Klauss reconocía algo familiar aquel pal de hermanos.

- _Yo conozco a estos chicos, son los mismos que se metieron en problemas aquel día por andar husmeando en el cementerio cerca de la iglesia. –Que pequeño es el mundo, quien diría que son hijos de una familia de magos. –_ Se dijo en sus adentros el joven castaño.

A Rurika le había parecido ciertamente incomodo haber llamado la atención de aquel sujeto de los anteojos y terminó por ruborizarse con ligereza.

-Si se parecen bastante y créame no solo en el físico. –Responde tranquilamente el Emiya mayor.

-Bueno nos tenemos que despedir también ha sido un gusto conocerlos. –Agrega Giamco mientras se aleja lentamente seguido de Shirou y Klauss quien lanza una mirada cortante a Rurika y Ryo.

Ryo se percata de dicha mirada y frunce el ceño haciendo que ambas miradas se encuentren con hostilidad.

-Rurika, ese chico no me agrada. –dice con seriedad el pelinegro mientras mira fijamente la silueta de Klauss desaparecer doblando el pasillo hacia la salida.

-¿Cuál de ellos? –Pregunta con inocencia la ojiazul mientras vuelve a la realidad.

-El de menor estatura. –Ese chico me da mala espina.

-Esto es extraño, no sé qué hacían estos sujetos aquí pero no me agrada la idea que ejecutores se anden paseando por nuestra casa.

-Vinieron buscando a Mamá… -Interrumpe Ryo. –Yo también estoy un poco confundido sobre la verdadera razón de esta inusual visita.

-Ya veo, lo mejor será mantenernos al margen de esto, preguntaré Mamá y Papá sobre esto.

-Pero Rurika, ya sabes cómo son Papá y Mamá, seguro no querrán contarnos.

-Habla por ti hermano, Soy la hermana mayor, ya estoy en la edad en la que compartirían estos asuntos conmigo. –Responde la pelirroja con altanería.

-Pues buena suerte, si logras que te cuenten algo no dudes en hacérmelo saber, me tranquilizaría un poco saber que rayos está sucediendo. –Ryo suspira. - Ahora iré a ducharme el entrenamiento con Papá de esta mañana se tornó bastante intenso.

-Eres un debilucho hermanito no tienes remedio. –Rurika sonríe provocantemente.

-Como digas, la próxima espero que te unas al entrenamiento con espada Señorita perfecta. –Agrega el pelinegro mientras se retira lentamente.

Rurika lo mira alejarse, sonríe, después de todo le agradaba fastidiarlo, pero solo ella podía hacerlo, cualquiera que se atreviera a dañar de cualquier manera a su hermano se las vería con ella.

En ese momento Rin salía de la sala de estar conservando el mismo gesto pensativo de hace unos minutos.

-Mamá, tengo que contarte algo. –Esboza la pelirroja.

-¿Que sucede hija?

-Es algo complicado de explicar, pero todo se explicará solo cuando lo veas.

-¿Pasó algo de lo que no me he percatado?

-Vamos, hay alguien debo mostrarte.

-Aun confundida Rin sigue a su hija en dirección a la habitación de esta última.

* * *

Momentos antes Shirou se había despedido de ambos miembros de la iglesia, cuando se disponía a entrar nuevamente a la Residencia Emiya algo capta su atención.

-¿Hija por qué estas cavando un agujero aquí? –Pregunta el pelirrojo a su hija menor.

-Busco insectos. –Responde con naturalidad la pequeña de ojos azules.

-¿Insectos? Y… ¿Y por qué buscas insectos hija?

-Sencillo, las aves comen insectos.

-Entonces quieres alimentar un ave.

-Sí, espera aquí Papá ya verás. –La pequeña se aleja corriendo, momentos después regresa con una caja de zapatos en manos. –Mira Papá es muy pequeño.

-¿Sugumi donde encontraste este polluelo? En verdad está muy pequeño debería estar en un nido con sus padres. –Agrega Shirou.

-Lo encontré anoche cerca del cobertizo Papá, Iba a llover y no podía dejarlo afuera… no quisiera que este pequeño muera. Así que decidí cuidar de él. En la escuela mi maestro dijo que las crías de las aves comen pequeños insectos, si encuentro algunos se los podría dar de comer debe de tener mucha hambre.

-Ya veo. –El pelirrojo sonríe. –Te ayudare a cuidar de él, yo tampoco quiero que muera.

-¿De verdad me ayudaras?

-Sí, este pequeñín necesita de toda nuestra ayuda ahora. –Ven vamos adentro a alimentarlo.

-Pero Papá aun no capturo ni un insecto.

-No es necesario del todo, podemos darle pan mientras tanto.

-¿No está muy chico para el pan Papá?

-Ya verás que no, ¡Vamos! -Shirou acaricia el negro pelaje de su hija. –Esta sonríe y asiente mientras levanta la caja de zapatos con el polluelo y acompañada de su padre ambos se dirigen a la cocina.

* * *

-Bien Sugumi, presta atención lo primero que necesitaremos para alimentar al pequeño es una…

-¡SHIROU! ¡VEN EN ESTE INSTANTE! –Se escucha un poderoso grito que retumba en los oídos de ambos Emiya.

-¡E-Esa es Mamá! –exclama la pequeña ojiazul.

Shirou se pone de pie al instante. – ¡Tohsaka! ¿Ahora que habrá sucedido? -El pelirrojo sale disparado en dirección a donde se originó el grito.

Sugumi echa un ojo al polluelo. –Quédate aquí pequeño, regreso enseguida. -Dice La ojiazul acto seguido se dispone a abandonar la cocina siguiendo el rastro de su padre.

* * *

En unos segundos Shirou arriba al lugar de donde provino el grito, era nada más y nada menos que la habitación de Rurika. –Al abrir la puerta y mirar hacia adentro se topó con una escena un tanto extraña. Al fondo de la habitación estaba su hija mayor quien se rascaba la cabeza mientras hacia una mueca de risa con aparente pena, en el centro de la habitación estaba su esposa quien tenía ese gesto homicida, gesto que él conocía muy bien e indicaban que las cosas andaban mal. Pero a simple vista, no pudo ver nada más.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tenemos visitas indeseables del más allá. –Bufa la pelinegra.

Shirou da otro vistazo a la habitación mas no puede ver nada fuera de lo común.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-¡Es que acaso no la vez!

-¿Ver qué? –Responde confundido el pelirrojo.

Rin suspira y señala a una pequeña ave de cristal posada sobre el escritorio. –Shirou voltea a mirarla, pero no estaba en el escritorio de hecho venia justo hacia él.

-¡Hermanito! La avecilla empieza a volar alrededor del pelirrojo mientras al mismo tiempo Rin se percata de algo.

-Su-Sugumi ¿hace cuánto tiempo que estas parada ahí?…

-Acabo de llegar ¿Sucede algo Mamá? Hace un momento gritaste y yo también vine a ver que sucedía.

En un segundo el gesto de Rin cambio completamente a uno dulce, amable y relajado al dirigirse a su hija menor.

-Sugumi, estoy bien hija no te preocupes. –Sonríe con dulzura. –Ve a jugar un rato que tu Papá y yo debemos hablar un momento.

-Si hija, ve a cuidar del polluelo estaré contigo en un momento. –El pelirrojo también le regala una afable sonrisa a su hija mientras ocultaba al pequeño familiar detrás de su espalda.

Rin acompaña a la pequeña hacia fuera manteniendo el mismo gesto amable y maternal. Sugumi no entiende exactamente que sucede pero termina obedeciendo y retirándose mientras escucha la puerta cerrarse y aquel sonido metálico del seguro al ponerse, la niña de cabello negro mira hacia atrás aun confundida sobre la inusual actitud de todos.

Dentro de la habitación el gesto de Rin cambio nuevamente a aquel sombrío y homicida. El pelirrojo por su parte deja libre al familiar.

-¿Tú quién eres? -Pregunta el ojimiel con tranquilidad.

-¿¡No me recuerdas Hermanito!?

-Esa voz… ¡Illya! ¿¡Pero como esto es posible!? Tú has estado muerta muchos años.

-Estuve atrapada en ese castillo hasta hace poco cuando me liberé poseyendo el cuerpo de este familiar y escapando. Estoy feliz en dar contigo hermanito eres justo la persona que quería encontrar.

-Illya. –Interrumpe Rurika. – ¿Cómo es posible que tu alma se materializara? cuando alguien muere su alma termina por abandonar este plano.

-No estoy muy segura, hace mucho tiempo desperté. No era la única, de hecho había una gran cantidad de almas pero a diferencia de mi eran personas comunes, simples humanos asesinados que por algún motivo también estaban cautivos en dentro de aquellas paredes. Al principio fue divertido asustarlos muchos de ellos desconocían aun que estaban muertos pero con el tiempo terminé por aburrirme. Inútilmente muchos intentaron irse del castillo, al principio yo también lo quise intentar, pero termine por darme cuenta que una especie de hechizo era el culpable de crear esa aburrida prisión.

-¿Y tú sabes quienes eran esos sujetos de los que me advertiste aquella noche? –Pregunta la pelirroja.

-Naturalmente… Esos sujetos llegaron no hace poco a colectar las almas cautivas en el castillo y vaya que son eficientes en unos días vaciaron todo el lugar y asesinaron a unos chicos tontos que fueron a buscar lo que no se les perdió… Es una pena yo pensaba poseer uno de esos cuerpos para escapar, pero quedaron muy mutilados como para darles uso jijiji.

-Aún sigue teniendo esa personalidad retorcida. –Bufa la Tohsaka mayor.

-Jejej ¿y cómo lograste llegar hasta aquí? –pregunta el ojimiel.

-Solo poseí el cuerpo vacío de este familiar, nada difícil. –Responde la avecilla.

-Entiendo… -El hombre suspira y cambia el semblante a uno menos serio. –Qué bueno que estás aquí, sabes, nunca me perdoné haberte visto morir sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Eso es cierto Hermanito? –pregunta incrédula la Einzbern.

-Sí, aunque ya hace más de 20 años que ocurrió por alguna razón ahora estoy más tranquilo.

-Habla por ti. –Interrumpe Rin con aparente incomodidad.

-¿Tohsaka por qué estás tan molesta?

-Es que Cuando Illya vio a Mamá le dijo que… -Tú cállate, no lo repitas. –Interrumpe la pelinegra a su hija.

-No tienes por qué callarla Rin, para nadie es un misterio que ya te has puesto vieja y gruñona jijiji.

-¡Cómo te atreves a decirlo de nuevo pequeña insolente!

-Ahora ya entiendo todo… -Agrega el pelirrojo con pena.

-Al contrario tú si luces bien hermanito, aun te ves muy joven.

-jejeje Gracias.

-¡Apartate Shirou si no quieres morir! –Exclama la pelinegra apuntando en dirección al pequeño familiar con su dedo índice.

-¡Toh… saka tranquilízate!

Rin baja su brazo y observa despectivamente a su esposo.

-Has lo que quieras, voy a la residencia Tohsaka tengo unos asuntos que atender. –dice la pelinegra mientras se dirige a la puerta.

-Espera un momento… -agrega el ojimiel. –Rin se voltea y lo mira furtivamente, el comprende la señal de peligro y desiste de seguirla. Esta cierra la puerta con fuerza y se retira del lugar.

Rurika permanece muda ante todo esto, a veces es mejor no opinar en este tipo de episodios.

-Illya ya hiciste que Tohsaka se molestara. –Dice Shirou al tiempo que deja escapar un suspiro.

-Es divertido hacerla enojar jijiji.

-No del todo jejeje. Rurika cuida de Illya por un rato, tengo que ayudar a Sugumi con algo y luego alcanzar a tu madre.

-O…k –Susurra la pelirroja mientras se daba cuenta de la enorme responsabilidad que se había gastado.

Llevando prisa Shirou llega hasta la cocina donde se encontraba Sugumi quien observaba atentamente al pequeño animal mientras este emitía débiles sonidos.

-Ya estoy aquí hija, traje la jeringa que necesitaremos para alimentar al pequeño.

-¿Una Jeringa? –Pregunta un poco confundida la pelinegra.

-Sí, Observa. –El ojimiel absorbe con la jeringa una porción de agua de un vaso que estaba en la mesa y se lentamente se la da de tomar al pichón abriendo su pequeño pico con cuidado. –Ya está, así es como funciona, ahora haremos una mezcla de pan y agua lo suficientemente liquida para que lo podamos tomar con la jeringa.

-Vaya Papá eres todo un experto en esto. –Agrega la pequeña mientras mira con asombro a su progenitor.

-Hace mucho tiempo cuando vivía en Londres yo también cuide un polluelo caído del nido.

-¿Y sobrevivió?

-Sí, creció sano y fuerte hasta que un día se fue volando.

-No quiero que Momoco muera. –Musita la pequeña de ojos azules.

-¿Momoco?

-Así lo acabo de llamar.

-Ya veo, Es un buen nombre para él. –El pelirrojo deposita al pequeño de vuelta a su caja con suavidad. -Ya está, alimentamos a Momoco.

-¿Eso fue todo?

-Sí, Es muy pequeño aun, no tiene un gran estómago y con poca comida es suficiente para él. Ahora llévalo a un lugar cálido y déjalo descansar un rato. Lo alimentaremos de nuevo al atardecer y luego en la noche.

-¡Bien!

-Ahora tengo que marcharme debo alcanzar a tu madre que acaba de salir.

-Por cierto… ¿cómo está ella?

-Está un poco enojada, pero ya se le pasa. –Agrega el Emiya mayor un poco apenado mientras salía de la cocina en dirección a la entrada, una vez allí se pone los zapatos con rapidez y toma su abrigo acto seguido sale de la residencia Emiya.

* * *

Ding Dong… Ding Dong…

Rin escuchaba con pesadez el timbre de la residencia Tohsaka… En el fondo sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, lentamente se pone de pie, suspira y se dirige hacia la puerta sin mucho apuro.

-Ah eres tú. –Esboza la pelinegra con poco ánimo.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Rin mira a su esposo furtivamente mientras permanece en silencio ante la pregunta de este. Unos momentos de incomodo silencio transcurren.

-Pasa. –Dice Rin dándose la vuelta y emprendiendo la marcha. –Shirou se dispone a pasar y cerrar la puerta, él sabe perfectamente hacia donde ella se dirigía por lo cual caminó lentamente hacia su destino final, el sótano que servía como taller mágico a los miembros de la familia Tohsaka.

* * *

Shirou pudo ver como en la mesa de trabajo de Rin había una gran cantidad de piedras preciosas de diferente color y tamaño. Él sabía exactamente que quería decir esto… Ella estaba clasificando sus joyas para un futuro enfrentamiento. Eso le hiso recordar el motivo por el cual ambos estaban aquí, debían discutir la visita de aquellos dos miembros de la iglesia y sus acciones a tomar en estos días venideros.

-¿Es cierto que me veo vieja? -Pregunta con seriedad la Tohsaka dándole la espalda a su marido.

Shirou sonríe. –Tohsaka, era obvio que Illya te quería molestar, solo un ciego no vería que eres una mujer hermosa y radiante.

-¿De verdad?

-Vaya que aún me gustas como si fuera el primer día. –Responde el pelirrojo un poco apenado.

La ojiazul estaba ruborizada, era insólito que ella aun después de tantos años siguiera temblando al escuchar las palabras de ese idiota.

-No es justo. –Susurra Rin en voz baja.

-¿Eh? –Responde un confundido Shirou.

La pelinegra se voltea con brusquedad... -¡NO ES JUSTO QUE ME HAGAS ACTUAR COMO UNA NIÑA SOLO CON ESCUCHAR TUS ALAGOS! GRRR. –bufa Rin mientras aun con el rostro completamente rojo mira con furia al pelirrojo.

Shirou le regala una cálida sonrisa a su amada. La tranquilidad plasmada en el rostro de él molesto más a la pelinegra.

-¿Muy triunfante no es así? –Rin se acerca a su esposo e inesperadamente lo besa con ternura haciendo que este se ruborice.

-¿Ahora quien es el que ríe? –susurra triunfante la Tohsaka mayor mientras sonreía con malicia.

-¿Con que así estamos? –Shirou toma a su esposa por la cintura y la levanta.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Idiota! ¡Eres un bestia! ¡Déjame! -Exclama Rin mientras patalea y golpea frenéticamente a Shirou. El ojimiel deposita a su esposa sobre la mesa mientras se queda observándola fijamente.

De inmediato La ojiazul se calmó y correspondió la mirada de su compañero.

-¿Qué haces que aún no empiezas a besarme? Como siempre Eres un desastre, esperas que la chica haga to…. –Esta es callada de repente por un beso de su esposo.

Ambos se besan con pasión mientras la pelinegra abraza la cintura de su marido con ambas piernas, esta le quita rápidamente la camiseta que llevaba puesta descubriendo su bien formado pecho, por su parte el ojimiel empieza a quitar uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Rin hasta que terminó quitándosela por completo y arrojándola hacia tras.

-¡Espera! ¡Aquí no! Vamos arriba. –Dice de repente la pelinegra con voz entre cortada. –Pero Shirou hiso caso omiso y en un movimiento le quito el sujetador y posó su lengua en los ahora descubiertos senos de su esposa.

Ya era muy tarde como para intentar frenarlo…

* * *

Rin se encontraba acostada a boca abajo totalmente desnuda sobre su mesa de trabajo apoyando la cabeza de sus brazos y observando con cierto recelo a su marido el cual también estaba desnudo y sentado en el suelo con cierta tranquilidad.

-Idiota, espero no hayas echo una tontería, la última vez que te pusiste así de salvaje me dejaste embarazada. –Reclama Rin con tranquilidad.

-Jejeje No hay de qué preocuparse esta vez, por cierto quería hablarte sobre ese sacerdote, el de los anteojos.

-Sí, quiere reunirse con nosotros esta noche en privado. –Responde la pelinegra con naturalidad.

-Ya veo, Con que eso era lo que quería.

-Cuando ustedes abandonaron la sala de estar, pude examinar la nota que me hiso llegar por debajo de la mesa. Dejó claro que está vigilado y debía reunirse con nosotros a solas para no filtrar información a la iglesia.

-Entonces ese chico que lo acompañaba era en realidad un vigía y no un simple compañero.

-Eso parece, en la nota dejo una dirección y una hora, es nuestra entera decisión si ir o no.

-Debemos ir. –Dice con decisión el pelirrojo.

-Yo también pienso eso, pero de todas formas planeo ir preparada para un enfrentamiento después de todo siempre existe la posibilidad que sea una especie de trampa.

-Concuerdo contigo, este chico aparentemente sabe todo lo que está ocurriendo no deberíamos tomarlo a la liguera.

-Sí, definitivamente acudiremos, talvez lo que nos quiera decir sea de ayuda. Por otra parte algo no me agrada sobre este enemigo que se oculta en las sombras del antiguo castillo Einzbern, es evidente que están capturando almas como hace 17 años.

-Entonces planean terminar lo que comenzaron… -esboza el Emiya.

-Nunca contamos con que esas almas se quedarían atrapadas en las paredes de ese castillo Shirou, cuando intentamos destruir ese cáliz buscando liberal las almas contenidas en el solo logramos aprisionarlas en el castillo. Maldición…

-No sirve de nada que recolecten las almas si no tienen el cáliz en su poder…

-Aparentemente planean tenerlo.

-¿Crees que sepan que no pudimos destruirlo y lo ocultamos?

-Estoy segura.

-Esas no son buenas noticias, esto solo quiere decir que tarde o temprano…

-Vendrán a buscarlo…

-Y cuando ese día llegue debemos estar listos para la guerra.

-Oh adelantar la guerra y acabar con nuestros enemigos. –Agrega la ojiazul.

-No hay manera de evadir esto. –Dice sonriendo el pelirrojo y poniéndose de pie. –Desde que supe que ellos estaban aquí otra vez no fue un misterio para mi darme cuenta que tarde o temprano vendrían a por nosotros. Pero esta vez los derrotaré para siempre.

-Tienes razón Emiya-Kun esta vez los borraremos del mapa ji jiji –Sonríe con picardía la pelinegra.

-¿Qué sucede por qué te ríes? –Responde un confundido Shirou. –Rin se limita a señalar su entrepierna, mientras no para de reír divertidamente. –El pelirrojo se mira la entrepierna y se encuentra con nada menos que su miembro aun erecto. Rápidamente se tapa este con ambas manos y mira con molestia a su esposa quien aún reía.

-jijijiji…

-¡Tohsaka!

* * *

La oscuridad de la noche se había apoderado de la ciudad de Fuyuki y las concurridas calles se habían vaciado por completo. De pie sobre un poste de alumbrado Giamco se encontraba observando el panorama de aquella urbe japonesa, de repente el sonido de unos pasos captan su atención.

-Emiya-San, Tohsaka-San. Me alegro que hayan venido, en un parpadeo el joven desaparece y se posa justo en frente de la pareja haciendo una reverencia de respeto.

-Ahora que estamos aquí ¿qué es lo que deseas de nosotros? –dice la pelinegra con decisión.

-Deseo cooperar con ustedes, en esta situación son los únicos que pueden ayudarme, pero antes permítanme contarles mi historia y mis razones. Pienso que es justo que lo sepan antes de decidir o no si cooperar conmigo en esta batalla que se aproxima…

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Nota:** Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y se hallan divertido con las pequeñas dosis de humor.

Pido disculpas por tardarme en publicarlo he estado con las obligaciones arriba últimamente.

Para despedirme quisiera invitarlos que dejen sus reviews dando sus opiniones en verdad me animan bastante para mejorar y continuar.

Hasta la próxima!


	8. Capítulo 7

**Fate absolute blade Works**

 **Capítulo 7**

Año 1473, Sur de Francia:

Ella estaba sentada en su trono Observando aquel anciano arrodillado frente a su Persona, Lo miraba justo como un león miraría una hormiga, la luz de luna iluminaba la habitación mientras el sonido constante de truenos y los vientos huracanados anunciaban la llegada de una tormenta.

¿Qué quiere usted de este pobre hombre Mi Lady? –Dice cabizbajo el viejo.

-Dicen que tú puedes ver el futuro.

-Está en lo cierto mi señora, pero déjeme advertirle que mis visiones no están completas.

-¿Entonces, Cómo funcionan tus poderes anciano?

-Solo necesito tocar a alguien y puedo ver partes de su vida las cuales no puedo elegir, solo vienen a mí, la única visión que siempre llega a mis ojos es la muerte, y como tal esa es la única que puedo asegurar ver mi señora.

La joven mujer hace una mueca de sonrisa.

-¿La muerte? Eso es algo ajeno a mi existencia. –Contesta la mujer –el anciano levanta vista y ve el hermoso y al mismo tiempo aterrador rostro de la persona que yacía sentada en el trono. Su belleza no parecía real, la profundidad de aquellos ojos color carmesí provocaban temor. Fue en ese momento cuando el envejecido hombre se dio cuenta que las leyendas sobre la señora del castillo tal vez eran ciertas, esa mujer no era humana. En las villas y pueblos cercanos se comentaba que la señora del castillo sobre las colinas bebía la sangre de niños y hombres jóvenes para preservar su Belleza, Otros decían que ha vivido en esas tierras desde hace muchas generaciones mientras unos tantos solían decir que era deslumbrantemente hermosa y solo abandonaba el castillo en noches de luna llena por culpa de una maldición. Ahora cualquier cosa de esas podía ser posible.

-Ven a mí, y hazme conocer el futuro que me depara, ruega a tu Dios que esas visiones me muestren lo que quiero saber y te prometo que perdonare tu vida. –Agrega la joven mujer poniéndose de pie y extendiendo la mano derecha hacia el anciano. En ese preciso momento la luz de luna hizo que su brillante y negro cabello reflejara la luminosidad haciéndola notar majestuosa e imponente. Los guardias que estaban en la habitación y el sirviente que estaba de pie justo a la diestra del trono permanecieron atentos ante lo que iba a suceder.

El anciano camino lentamente hacia la Noble esquivando su mirada y manteniéndose cabizbajo, sentía miedo de lo que sucedería pero ya no era tiempo de titubear, llego hasta donde estaba la hermosa mujer, pidió permiso para tocar su mano; Ella solo asintió.

En el momento que el anciano la toco, algo nunca antes visto paso por sus ojos, pudo contemplar en pocos segundos siglos y siglos de historia, miles de imágenes, momentos, voces, personas, lugares, sus oídos y ojos comenzaron a sangrar mientras una espectral sensación de pánico y fobia lo invadía al ver horror tras horror, muerte tras muerte a lo largo de su visión su agonía llegó a su fin justo donde la vida de la joven noble encontraría final. Él lo había visto todo… sus piernas fallaron, terminó por desplomarse de rodillas mirando hacia la imponente figura Femenina que se encontraba frente a él.

-Mi señora. –Agrega el anciano jadeando con voz entre cortada. –Usted va a encontrar el poder que ha estado buscando.

-¿Tu como sabes eso anciano? -Pregunta con recelo la de ojos Carmín.

-Lo he visto todo, pero yo, yo debo advertirle que si encuentra el poder que busca de esa misma manera encontrará la muerte. –Agrega el viejo mientras su cuerpo empieza a temblar del horror.

-Yo no puedo morir, no blasfemes contra mi pobre viejo.

-No le miento, por favor créame le juro por mi honor que yo vi a su Asesina.

-¿Asesina? ¿Una mujer fue la que me mató en tu visión?

-Sí mi señora.

-¿Y sabes quién es esa mujer?

-Recuerde mis palabras, cuando usted encuentre al fin lo que está buscando una mujer del lejano oriente que lleva gemas preciosas la derrotará y le dará muerte.

La mujer da la espalda al anciano. –Llévense a este anciano de mi vista. –dice con tranquilidad, sentándose nuevamente en su trono. Una predicción como esa no era más que algo absurdo y era mejor ignorarla, aunque el anciano acertó en que ella buscaba un poder, pero algo como su derrota y muerte no era algo que fuera a suceder. ¿O sí?

* * *

Varios Siglos después….

En ese momento ella recordó la visión de aquel viejo sabio… Pero ya era tarde, su vida inmortal estaba llegando a su fin, la contempló una última vez, era justo como en la predicción ella había caído ante una mujer que portaba gemas preciosas. Ella era Esa mujer… En ese momento la odiaba más que a nadie en este mundo, incluso más que los hombres que encerraron su padre en esa dimensión oscura, más que al amante que la traicionó, clavó su mirada en el rostro ensangrentado de su rival que caminaba lentamente hacia donde ella yacía derrotada.

La sangre bañaba todo el lugar y como en aquella noche en que su muerte fue predicha la luz de luna cubrió todo el lugar reflejando el cielo en los posos de sangre.

-Te maldigo Tohsaka Rin. –Susurra.

 **-Und Sie werden ein Tod sein, sein und eins mit nichts. –** Resita su rival.

Te hare pagar esta humillación, aun si fuera en otra vida.

- **Es gehört für immer zu entleeren. –** Dice por último la mujer de ojos azules, alzando un colgante el cual absorbió violentamente todo el cuerpo de la derrotada dejando solamente una silueta de sangre como único vestigio de lo que una vez fue alguien muy poderoso e imponente.

* * *

Actualidad…

Mary Catalene Eastaughffe… una de los 27 apóstoles muertos antepasados y una de los pocos miembros fundadores que aún estaba activo. –Dice el Joven de Anteojos. –Usted la eliminó, ¿No es así Tohsaka?

-Sí, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. –Responde la pelinegra. –Al parecer alguien quiere terminar lo que ella empezó.

-Y no se equivoca, a su muerte la tropa restante que permanecían aún en Europa a su servicio, se dividió en dos facciones. La primera liderada por Alevklaim Teuhdr un Vampiro muy poderoso que a la muerte de Mary se proclamó como el nuevo miembro de los 27 apóstoles antepasados y usurpó los dominios de Eastaughffe siendo ahora el amo y señor de lo que un día perteneció a Mary Catalene, Por otra parte la segunda facción que permanece en la clandestinidad fue liderada por el que fue el sirviente y guardián de ella quien sobrevivió a la anterior batalla de Fuyuki , y su objetivo fiel a los ideales de su ama es terminar lo que ella empezó.

El pelirrojo cambia el gesto de su rostro a uno preocupado, él sabe exactamente quien es aquel sobreviviente a quien se refiere el joven Ejecutor.

-Aquí es donde entro yo, esta segunda facción se mantuvo en las sombras por mucho tiempo, pero desde las sombras comenzaba a ganar adeptos entre los vampiros de Europa, Yo les di caza y elimine una gran parte pero descubrí que mis esfuerzos no eran muy efectivos, la mayoría de ellos se estaban reagrupando en Fuyuki, es obvio que algo planean.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de nosotros? –Interrumpe Rin con un tono de voz serio.

-Quiero saber lo que Mary la Sangrienta estaba preparando aquí para Traer a su padre de regreso. –Responde a secas el de ante ojos.

-Eso no es algo que alguien de tu clase debería conocer. –agrega la Tohsaka.

-Cierto… -Sonríe… -La iglesia me tiene vigilado he estado actuando al margen de las reglas ya que estamos involucrados con la existencia de un artefacto sagrado.

La pareja de esposos Se sorprende ante esta afirmación, Primero acertó sobre los planes de Mary para revivir a su padre y ahora con esto.

-Mi mentora estuvo en esta ciudad y participo en la misma batalla, ella precisamente me hablo de ustedes, les seré claro, si el padre de Mary es vuelto a la vida el mundo vivirá un mal rato, Les digo que ni la iglesia ni los magos podrán ocultar el regreso del Lord de la Oscuridad.

-¿Lord de la oscuridad? –Preguntan al Unísono Shirou y Rin

-Sí, Hace 1700 años Un señor de los demonios caído que vino a este plano y tomo como amante a una ancestro verdadero y dio como resultado el nacimiento de dos hermanos gemelos, Leóhn y Mary Catalene, Siglos después El primogénito Leóhn se revelo contra su progenitor al enterarse que este había recuperado todo su poder y se proponía adueñarse de todo el mundo esclavizando a la raza humana y haciendo de este plano su infierno personal. Tiempo más tarde con la ayuda de 11 guerreros encerró a su padre junto a todo su poder en una dimensión oscura sin retorno, Nunca se supo sobre el destino de Leóhn ni tampoco el de su madre, simplemente desaparecieron y nadie nunca más los volvió a ver, Quedando su hermana gemela como única heredera de lo que había construido aquel Señor de la oscuridad.

-Y desde ese día ella buscó la manera de traer a su padre de vuelta. –Finaliza Rin – ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Yo traté de investigar quién era el padre al que intentaba revivir y nunca pude hallar nada.

-Me infiltré en los archivos secretos de la iglesia en busca de respuestas sobre esta leyenda y allí lo averigüé, pero al final fui descubierto y esa es una de las tantas razones por las que están siguiendo mis movimientos, ellos sospechan que estoy involucrado en algo más que una simple casería de vampiros.

-¿Entonces por eso quieres aliarte con nosotros? –Musita el pelirrojo.

-Efectivamente, puedo asegurarles que no solo aquella facción de vampiros que permanecieron fieles a Mary son los que buscan traer de vuelta a ese sujeto, no sé quiénes sean o cuantos pero estoy seguro que esos vampiros no están actuando solos.

La pareja de esposos muestra sorpresa ante esta afirmación, si todo esto era cierto aquella trama que se tejía en las sombras era más oscura de lo que ellos podían sospechar. Ambos se miran directamente y con decisión asienten, regresan la mirada ante el joven de anteojos.

-Confiaremos en ti. –dice el hombre de ojos miel.

-Pero te vigilaremos de cerca, debes entender que desde tu posición no eres alguien de confiar. –Agrega la Cabeza de la familia Tohsaka.

-Entiendo, me parece bien, al contrario de mi ustedes parecen gente de confiar, y eso me tranquiliza pero quisiera saber su parte de la historia antes que este encuentro acabe, mi tiempo aquí es limitado pronto me encontrarán.

La pelinegra suspira. –Bien, esto que te diré no puede ser revelado bajo ninguna circunstancia aun desde tu posición de miembro de la iglesia, su solo conocimiento podría iniciar una guerra, así que si piensas revelarlo me veré en la obligación de matarte.

-Entiendo… -Contesta el ejecutor.

-Cuando Mary vino a Fuyuki, lo hiso en busca del santo grial que seguía latente en esta ciudad esperando manifestarse una vez más y así continuar el ciclo. Pero, ella no quería directamente el grial solo quería su esencia, ella ya poseía el grial verdadero.

-¿A qué se refiere con el grial verdadero? –Pregunta un estupefacto Giamco.

-Al cáliz sagrado de las leyendas. De alguna manera Mary se hiso con él, pero estaba vacío ella no podía utilizar su poder, y por eso vino a esta ciudad… para fusionar ambos griales. Aun desconozco como lo consiguió pero logro su meta y así comenzó el ritual para llenar el grial, un ritual que necesitaba el alma y sangre de mil personas, Shirou y yo nos dimos cuenta muy tarde de que todo esto estaba ocurriendo aprovechando la ayuda de la iglesia decidimos poner freno a toda este baño de sangre aventurándonos en el usurpado castillo Einzbern, fueron varias batallas pero salimos victoriosos hasta llegar a la misma raíz de todo… Mary.

En ese momento las imágenes de aquella noche asaltaron la mente de Rin.

* * *

 **Flashback...**

-Yo iré delante. –Dice Shirou en voz baja mientras sube la escalera hacia el techo del castillo.

La pelinegra asiente y ambos suben con sigilo hasta su destino.

El ambiente allí era algo que ellos nunca podrían haber imaginado, todo estaba lleno de cadáveres y sangre, El cáliz dorado absorbía todo esto, parecía como si lentamente limpiara todo, Frente a él se encontraba una mujer de cabello negro y largo, piel pálida y un llamativo vestido rojo. Esta última contemplaba con placer el grial, al lado de ella un hombre cubierto por una armadura medieval de cabello largo y plateado parecía percatarse de algo.

-Mi lady, hay dos intrusos observándonos.

-¿Entonces qué esperas? -dice con tranquilidad la mujer.

En un parpadeo el hombre aparece delante de los intrusos blandiendo su espada para así acabarlos de un golpe, Un estruendoso sonido metálico inunda todo el lugar, su enorme espada había sido detenida en seco en tan solo milésimas de segundo. Pudo ver como su golpe fue frenado con dos espadas pequeñas empuñadas por un joven de cabello rojizo.

-Shirou! Detenlo ahí yo iré por esa mujer, ella debe ser la responsable de todo esto.

-¡Espera Rin! Ten cuidado, no la tomes a la liguera no sabemos de lo que es capaz.

La pelinegra asiente.

-¡Tu, no te dejare tocar a mi Señora! -El hombre trata de ir tras Rin, pero es detenido nuevamente por el pelirrojo y sus espadas gemelas.

-Yo seré tu oponente. –Dice con seriedad el ojimiel.

-Pues la muerte será tu destino, cada segundo que permanezcas vivo es un segundo en el que mi ama tendrá que ensuciarse las manos.

El pelirrojo se pone en guardia y esta vez se lanza a la ofensiva empezando una frenética pelea de espadas entre ambos sujetos.

Por otra parte, una nueva pelea estaba a punto de comenzar.

-¡Hey tú! –Exclama Rin hacia la mujer que observaba el Cáliz. –La ojiazul trataba de reprimir su propio horror y asco hacia lo que estaba presenciando, tal hedor a muerte la asfixiaba, pero no podía mostrarse débil ante el enemigo debía permanecer de pie pase lo que pase.

-Quien te crees tú para dirigirte hacia mí de esa manera. –musita la noble. –En tu posición deberías estar pidiendo clemencia por tu fugaz vida.

-Me tomas a la ligera. –Agrega la ojiazul al momento que se pone en guardia sosteniendo entre los dedos algunas piedras preciosas.

-Desaparece de mi vista. –la mujer hace un pequeño gesto con la mano derecha sin dejar de observar el grotesco grial en ese momento unas 3 espadas de gran tamaño empiezan a surgir de entre la sangre comenzando a levitar, lentamente rotan y apuntan hacia donde se encontraba Rin.

Inmediatamente las espadas flotantes atacaron a la Tohsaka, logrando esta esquivarlas a duras penas. Rin recupera el control y lanza una de sus joyas en dirección al grial, siendo esta frenada por dos de las 3 espadas que formaron una cruz defensiva. La colisión causo una sonora explosión que termino por llamar brevemente la atención de ambos espadachines.

Dos ases de luz, verde y azul respectivamente surcan la nube de polvo, causando dos nuevas explosiones. Ambos hombres frenaron su pelea expectantes a que verían una vez la nube de polvo se levante.

Cuando el campo de batalla se dispersó la figura de ambas mujeres frente a frente apareció ante los ojos de ambos contrincantes.

-Me has hecho dirigirte la mirada, deberías estar feliz. –Dice la mujer de ojos rojos.

-Vas a arrepentirte de no tomarme en serio. –Agrega una sonriente Rin.

Mary la sangrienta comenzó a levitar mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Ahora que lo noto eres bastante joven.

-¿Eso Qué importa? –Responde con desafío la Tohsaka.

-Eres tan joven como ella… Eso solo me hace querer eliminarte con más pasión. –La mujer crea una esfera de sangre con su mano izquierda mientras Rin la observa manteniéndose en guardia. De la esfera comienzan a surgir decenas de tentáculos rojos.

La pelinegra se mantuvo tranquila esperando el ataque de su oponente.

-Veremos cómo sales de esta… -De inmediato los tentáculos se abalanzan contra la japonesa en evidente acción de apuñalarla, ella supo que era algo imposible de esquivar y permaneció firme en su postura mientras virtualmente era alcanzada por estos.

-Tohsaka! –Grita el pelirrojo mientras se dirige a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Rin.

La figura de aquel caballero de cabello plateado apareció ante el pelirrojo interponiéndose en su camino.

-No te dejaré pasar, tú no llegaras a mi señora, antes que eso tendrás que acabar conmigo y a juzgar por tu frágil mortalidad dudo que lo hagas.

-Entonces te eliminaré aquí mismo… Trace On… -A espaldas del ojimiel se materializa una decena de armas diferentes que son lanzadas como proyectiles hacia el caballero provocando una rápida reacción de este último al tratar de bloquearlas con su espada siendo esta una acción inútil que lo lleva a terminar apuñalado por varias de estas armas.

El hombre cae de rodillas y una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. –Hace siglos que no veía mi propia sangre fluir. Es gracioso que el responsable sea un simple humano, ahora ya no tengo por qué contenerme espero no me decepciones chico. –Tras decir esto el caballero desaparece a los ojos del pelirrojo quien rápidamente reacciona usando sus espadas gemelas para frenar el golpe de su oponente quien termina por quebrarlas haciendo que Shirou caiga hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto. Desde el suelo pudo ver algo, vio la silueta de aquel caballero, Luego vio mucho más allá de él, Vio como la mujer que amaba aún permanecía con vida defendiéndose de los feroces ataques de su enemiga, ella era increíble hace solo unos meses había dado a luz una bebé y ahora estaba peleando a un ritmo bestial, él sabía que debían volver con vida, no es justo que su pequeña hija pierda a sus padres y quede indefensa siendo aún tan joven.

-¿No me digas que esto es todo lo que tienes? –bufa el hombre de ojos rojos mientras en su espalda un par de alas negras se despliegan, las heridas en su armadura ahora parecían sangrar fuego, sus colmillos eran más pronunciados y su cabello se había erizado hacia arriba. El pelirrojo Sintió rápidamente el cambio en su enemigo, no era un simple cambio físico, sino de poder, podía percibir la muerte a través de él.

-Aguanta por favor Rin, prometo que lo derrotaré y vendré por ti… Susurra el Emiya. – _I am the bone of my sword…_

Una Luz cegadora cubre a ambos combatientes haciendo que estos desaparezcan del lugar sin dejar rastro.

- _Shirou… usaste tu esfera de la realidad. –_ Piensa Rin mientras mantiene un campo de energía el cual es brutalmente atacado por los tentáculos de sangre controlados Por Mary la sangrienta. –Estás jugando conmigo lo sé. –susurra la pelinegra mientras observa como la gema que mantenía su campo de fuerza se comienza a quebrar. –Pero te arrepentirás de no tomar enserio a Rin Tohsaka. –La ojiazul fortalece sus piernas y en el momento exacto en que al fin se rompe la gema que mantenía la barrera activa, Rin da un poderoso salto hacia arriba dejándola temporalmente fuera del alcance de los tentáculos de sangre.

La pelinegra saca una extraña gema negra de su bolsillo.

- _Befreien Sie Ihre Geheimnisse. –_ Recita. En ese momento un círculo mágico de energía dotado de varios símbolos diferentes e inscripciones en una especie de lengua ancestral emerge de la piedra negra.

Desde abajo La Noble, miraba con interés el contrataque de su rival, riendo divertidamente al pensar que este sería otro ataque inútil de parte de su joven contrincante.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Gae Bolg! –Grita Rin, al momento que una lanza rojiza sale disparada del círculo mágico.

Mary se percata rápidamente de la magnitud del ataque que le fue lanzado, absorbiendo la esfera de sangre de donde emanaban los tentáculos para en un fugaz movimiento crear una barrera de sangre y huesos, que a pesar de ser una pared hasta el momento impenetrable, terminó por ser agujerada y totalmente penetrada por Gae Bolg asestando un golpe mortal a la mujer de ojos rojos quien al recibir el impacto cayo dentro del castillo al romperse el suelo donde estaba a consecuencia del poderoso ataque de la legendaria lanza.

La Tohsaka en una muestra de maestría en el uso de la magia utilizo el hechizo de fortalecimiento en sus piernas y columna respectivamente para al aterrizar el en techo del castillo el impacto de su caída abriera un nuevo agujero y así alcanzar a su enemiga.

Rin aterrizo en un poderoso estruendo creando un cráter en la sala principal del castillo.

Una mal herida Mary la esperaba de pie llevando en su brazo derecho una guadaña carmesí, ahora su brazo izquierdo y parte de su hombro y pecho no estaban, solo un vacío en forma de media luna. Esto era obra de Gae Bolg.

El Grial se manifestó sobre sus cabezas, flotaba majestuosamente sobre el salón principal mientras aun absorbía a través de ambos agujeros la sangre y cuerpo de aquellos que fueron sus sacrificios humanos.

 _¿Y qué pasó con ese grial Tohsaka-San?_

 **Fin Flashback...**

* * *

Los recuerdos de Rin fueron interrumpidos por la pregunta del Ejecutor de anteojos.

¿El Grial? Bueno… -Contesta titubeante la ojiazul.

* * *

A esa misma hora muy cerca de la residencia Emiya un extraño ruido se escuchó, ¿Era acaso una explosión? O solo alguna pared que se desplomó, talvez una especie de accidente. O al menos eso pensaría una persona normal. Para un mago que podía sentir los restos de Maná esto sin duda significaba algo más.

Una chica pelirroja se dirigía velozmente al lugar de los hechos, tras ella iba un parajillo de cristal que volaba a toda máquina siguiendo a la joven.

Antes de llegar a su destino, en medio del camino ella encontró un extraño y peculiar hombre, era alto, musculoso, de piel bronceada, vestía un uniforme negro de batalla y una capa blanca, pero sin duda lo que más llamo la atención de la chica era el poco común pelo blanco que poseía aquel sujeto. Lentamente el hombre se da la vuelta haciendo que sus penetrantes ojos grises se encuentran con los cristalinos ojos azules de la joven.

Ambas miradas colisionan al mismo tiempo que una extraña sensación llena a la joven pelirroja.

¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué sentía algo familiar en el?

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Notas: ¿Cómo Rin pudo utilizar a Gae Bolg? Esto Tendrá su explicación perfectamente lógica en el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
